Convergence
by Almightylord
Summary: Rachel Alucard and Ragna the Bloodedge are summoned to a strange new world as beacons of light to oppose the darkness. But with a new world to acclimate too and dangers dragging them in at every corner, can they prevail in time? The clock is ticking... AU.
1. Chapter 1: Convergence I

The Kaka Clan elder arrived at the Great Tree and knelt before it, its light radiating protective warmth. "O Great Tree," she intoned, old age accentuating her voice, "though I have nothing to offer and my request is abrupt, I beg you heed my call. Not for my sake, but the children and the world which continues to break and close in on doomsday. Please, grant us a light powerful enough to banish the darkness." For a moment all was silent. Wrinkled hands clenched in hopes her prayers reached the primordial tree. She dare not cry for fear of making the situation worse; the act of a mortal beseeching the aid of a higher being without compensation went unheard of. The elder knew her request was selfish but she could no longer stand idly by and watch the world crumble as innocent lives fell to darkness. The thought of her children, her precious, irreplaceable children, succumbing to that fate tore at her insides.

The elder was drowning in despair upon hearing of the destruction and carnage wrought by the evil now plaguing their world. She was tormented by nightmares depicting the deaths of her children and their horrified, lifeless faces. Heroes hailed by the people fell one by one, the world losing hope. Desperate tears spilled down her cheeks as she sought an answer.

Then it came.

A wave of appreciation washed over her as the tree glowed, a sign her plea had been heard. She was overwhelmed with joy, her sunless face shining brightly once again. Preparations needed to be made for the arrival of hope.

* * *

"How is your tea, Madam?" Rachel's faithful servant Valkenhayn inquired.

She smiled. "Perfect. Must you even ask?"

"A thousand pardons, Milady," the old man bowed, "but I wish only to provide the best service."

Rachel chuckled at her worrywart of a butler, then directed her crimson gaze skyward. "The full moon is lovely tonight."

"Yes, it is." Valkenhayn noted the hint of sadness in his mistress' voice, withholding consolation.

Rachel supped and returned to her previous meditations. With the Alucard house no longer under siege and a rival family skillfully handled, she could sleep easy… or so she assumed. Midnight had already come and gone yet she remained on her patio, unable to rest or eat. She had forced down the tea for her butler's sake, to prevent him from going on a hunt. Despite his current composure there was a beast within him that even her words could not reach when it took hold. Not that those traitorous wretches didn't deserve it, but Rachel planned to enact her own punishment. Valkenhayn's actions would seem merciful by comparison. "Valkenhayn, what would my father say?"

"Lord Clavis?" The abruptness of her question caught him off-guard.

"Yes. What would he have done to prevent infighting? Have I disgraced him letting so many suffer at the hands of such cretins? Have I lived up to the expectations of one bearing the Alucard name?"

"Madam..." Valkenhayn gazed at the flowerbed, melancholy washing over the old butler. Many times had he stood in this very spot guarding Clavis while he basked in the moonlight, enjoying tea and pastries with his daughter. Valkenhayn would rewind the clock if he were able; maybe then he would have been able to save his dear friend. "Lord Clavis would be proud of you. The people are safe and happy, and you have grown into a strong, capable young woman. That is all he wished for."

"…Thank you." Rachel kept her eyes forward as her butler exited. Nago and Gii, her two familiars—gifts from her father before his death—observed the sadness on her face. 'What answer was I expecting?' She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, sleep claiming her immediately.

But… what was this sensation? This chill? And who did this voice belong to...?

"Princess! Princess!" The desperate calls of her familiars snapped her eyes open as Rachel found herself on the ground, beholding as clouds sailed across the clear blue skies instead of twinkling stars beside the full moon. Her castle resided in a pocket space alienated from the rest of her world for protection against those who threatened to harm them; night never changed to day. And this unnerving sensation that gave her the jitters...

"Where have...?"

Nago and Gii smiled as she stood up. "Princess, are you ok?" the former asked.

"Yes..." She cast her gaze around to ascertain the alien environment, the dilapidated ruins profuse with moss and ivy which concealed most of the derelict cobblestone most suspicious of all. The shattered stone she stood upon upheaved by ever-growing plants and unkempt grounds further signs of no recent human activity. Unfamiliar carvings not covered by greenery and two statues stationed on either side of the entrance far too worn from age to identify like guards led Rachel to believe these ruins were once the home of religious activity in a long-since extinct civilization, but most certainly not a location she is familiar with. "But where have we gone?"

"We don't know. All of a sudden we got really sleepy. The next minute we woke up here!" Gii exclaimed, then gasped at the pained expression on his mistress' face. Rachel pressed a palm to her head as a ringing deafened her, but she only suffered for a moment and coherent thought along with the fearful voices of her familiars returned. A cave ahead begged the question of where it lead, perhaps to sentient life. Hopefully they spoke her language. As soon as she stepped forward she was greeted by fog seeping from the crevices of the rocks, forms reminding her of Lycans. Except these were shrouded in an ominous dark aura. And while similar, these were not the source of the malicious force contaminating the air.

Rachel grabbed Nago as he transformed into an umbrella. With a wave of her hand she summoned a bolt of lightning to strike down the first creature to lunge at her, then zapped two more that followed, returning them to the smoke whence they came. Just as she prepared to annihilate the final creature deemed the leader by size alone, the infernal headache returned. She staggered as the ringing deafened her once more, vision blurry. Gii and Nago softened the blow from the pack leader but Rachel was still thrown back, the pain in her skull preventing her from counterattacking. All she could do was watch the beast's mouth open to gobble her up… but it abruptly shut as a massive blade pierced it. The beast whimpered and whined to its death and faded away like its kin. Calming, Rachel tracked the mysterious weapon to its odd-eyed wielder.

"Hey, you alright?" the stranger asked, resetting the oddly shaped blade on his waist.

"Yes, but..." She observed the less than proper state he was in, clothes torn and covered in injuries. "I should ask the same."

"These bug bites'll heal up soon. Can you stand?" Rachel's pained expression answered him. He fished out a potion that she scrutinized. "Look, I ain't askin' you to trust me. I don't trust you too much either, but if you wanna get better, drink this." She tentatively accepted it, sniffed it, and asked her familiars to taste test much to their dismay. Instead of dying like she assumed (poor them) the cat and bat appeared a little rejuvenated. Rachel downed the concoction and felt the potion work its magic as the minor injuries she'd sustained healed in seconds. She stood up and flexed her ankle. "Better?" the man asked.

"Yes, but might I trouble you for some answers? You speak my language and understand me. Are you perhaps an inhabitant of this world? If so, could you tell me where I am?"

"This world? Wait a sec, you're not from around here either?" He groaned. "Dammit, here I thought I could get some goddamn answers. Wish I could help ya, but I don't know crap about this place."

"We have both hit a wall, then. Ah, I have not thanked you properly for saving my life. If not for your arrival I may have found myself without a head. Would you be so kind as to give me your name?" The swordsman's eyes narrowed to suspicious slits. Rachel couldn't help but giggle a bit. "You needn't be so guarded."

"I just don't want you to bite me."

A genuine look of surprise claimed her features. "You can tell I am a vampire by looking at me? Are you familiar with my species?"

"Sorta. You feel like the real thing though, unlike the fakes I encountered back in my world. You give off a similar condescending presence that pisses me off."

Rachel didn't know how to respond to that, bordering between impressed at his keen detection and annoyed at how he describes the aura she exuded. "Rest assured I have nothing conniving in mind. What would I gain hatching some nefarious scheme when I am unsure of the stone I stand upon or even the air I breathe? I am also not the kind of vampire you hear in fairy tales or the ones whom you encountered. I detest drinking blood."

He considered her words. "I guess giving you my name wouldn't do much harm. Name's Ragna the Bloodedge."

"Bloodedge? Quite the peculiar surname, and it does not give off a sense of security. Perhaps it is I who should be the suspicious one, Mr. Bloodedge," Rachel quipped.

"You're a real smartass, y'know that?" Ragna put a hand on his hip. "Well, gonna tell me your name or stand there like some overpriced porcelain doll, Rabbit?"

"Excuse me? What did you call me?" The venom in Rachel's tone sent a chill up her familiars' spines.

"Ever looked in a mirror lately?" Ragna pointed at her ribbons. "If you don't wanna give me your name I'll just call you Rabbit, not that I give a damn either way."

"You have some nerve insulting me like that. If not for you offering your name first, I wouldn't dare grant a lowborn such as yourself the privilege of knowing mine." Ragna rolled his eyes. "My name is Rachel Alucard. You may call me Miss Rachel or Madam if you feel so inclined."

"Think I'll stick with Rabbit." he smirked, then threw himself to the side as a lightning bolt struck where he stood. "The fuck is your problem?!"

Rachel's rancorous gaze met his scalding one. "Do mind your tongue and address a lady with the respect she deserves. I have very little patience for dealing with impudent humans such as yourself, and you would do well to remember your place on the pecking order the next time you deem it wise to insult a woman such."

"How 'bout I cut yours off?!" Ragna threatened, grasping the hilt of his blade.

"You can try, but it would be a waste of time. I can play with you when we unravel this peculiar phenomenon, but for now, do calm down so we can return to the matter at hand."

"Tch, says the woman who tried to grill me two seconds ago." Ragna released his sword.

Rachel stood primly. "You hail from another world foreign to this one, correct? Certainly not my own."

He arched a brow. "How can you be so sure we come from different worlds?"

"I would call it lady's intuition, however…" she looked at his right arm, "you also give off an aura unlike any I have ever felt. Tis not sorcery or magic, but something else entirely alien to my world. You are clearly human, but far from ordinary. I assume you have never heard the term Tier Magic?"

"Nope. Guess you've never heard of Ars Magus, either?"

"Hm. While there is not much disparity in language, terminology and vocabulary differ somewhat. Have you been here long? Did you arrive recently?"

Ragna pointed to the ruins. "About an hour ago I found myself on the ground, then I decided to go have a look there in case I found the owner of that damn voice so I can give it a piece of my mind and maybe crack 'em in the mouth a couple times while I'm at it."

"Voice? Are you perhaps referring to—?" An eerie presence gained their attention and directed it to the dark mist forming a bigger hound; from it spawned two smaller ones. Rachel geared for battle. "We shall discuss this later. I do hope you can actually wield that massive sword you heave along with some form of elegance."

"And I hope you're not all lip," Ragna retorted, jumping into the fray. The two smaller creatures lunged first, swiftly dealt with by a swing of his blade. Conjuring the power of his grimoire to cloak his fist in darkness, he ducked under the beast's claws and delivered an uppercut that staggered it. Rachel summoned lightning but didn't expect him to leap in again, and he barely avoided it. Before Ragna could complain about nearly being vaporized, the enormous creature swatted him into a rock formation with a fierce swipe of its claws, revealing a foreign seal when its mouth opened to launch dark orbs. Nago and Gii defended against the assault as Rachel recited a short scripture to conjure a two-layered magic circle above the beast. The mystic runes sparked with electricity and brought forth a powerful blast of purple lightning upon its completion. The beast remained, sizzling, then was sent flying as Ragna's fist crashed into its jaw. However, while the beasts had been adequately dealt with…

"Oops."

…the cave's entrance was demolished.

Rachel gaped. "You buffoon! That cave could have led us to civilization, and you destroyed it! You are as every bit a brute as I thought you were!"

"Okay, that was my bad! I didn't mean to hurl him... _there._ Besides, you said you aren't from around here, so where exactly _would_ you go?" Rachel opened her mouth to retort then closed it upon realizing he had a point. Even now she hadn't the slightest idea where to venture but hoped they'd find some intelligent lifeforms. Ragna sighed, sharing some of her frustrations. He had planned to use the cave after emerging from the ruins, and while busting through the debris was child's play, it would probably just make shit worse. But before then… "Hey, there's no one here but us now, you can come out." Ragna directed his voice to the bushes, and from them emerged a small creature. It resembled a cat but its face was shrouded by a hood it wore… or was that its actual face?

"You knew Tao was there?"

"It speaks," Rachel said, surprised.

"Our language on top of that," Ragna added. "Hey, do you live here? Mind telling us where we are? You won't believe us but we aren't from around here."

"Tao knows! Elder was the one who brought you here!" the cat explained.

"…What?" Ragna deadpanned.

"Tao was sent here to find you guys, but then those scary monsters appeared and Tao couldn't fight them off. But you guys are strong! Tao couldn't believe it!"

"Yeah, okay, fuck that for a second. What do you mean we were brought here? What kinda freaky-deaky shit did you pull?"

"Tao doesn't know, but the Elder will tell you. Follow Tao to the Kaka village!" Tao started off.

Ragna looked at Rachel when she took a step after the creature. "Sure we can trust this thing? We still don't know jackshit about where we are."

"Do you trust me?"

"Can't say I do. Still under consideration after you nearly roasted me," Ragna replied.

"T'was not my fault you got in my way, you only have yourself to blame." Rachel refocused on the distancing creature. "It is not like we have anywhere else to go and this beast seems rather simplistic, certainly lacking the ability to deceive us. For now, we proceed with caution. It is all we can do."

With a shrug and sigh Ragna followed behind her, relief washing over him when he stuffed his hands into his pockets and felt a trinket. "Still there. At least that's good."

 ** _Authors note: Ladies, gentlemen and that rainbow in between who has read my other stories wondering why this guy only good for writing half-assed smut fics is doing in the T section, I'll answer you: NO NUT NOVEMBER PERVERTS! WHO KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS! No smut fics for the entirety of November, and I just so happened to have one ready but then November hit. Sorry~_**

 ** _Okay, real reason: I have been working on this story for about a good month. Month and a half? I dunno, but the point is I've been working on this story for a while and am a little excited finally getting started. Note I do want to keep these chapters in a certain word frame, about 4k to 8k and will only fall out when needed._**

 ** _Thank you Wild Blue Sonder for your incredible work as my beta! You're amazing!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Convergence II

"Another day..." Ragna lay back on his pillow, job well done and enough money earned to keep a roof over his head and food in his belly for the next month. "Moon sure is bright tonight," he muttered. The sight of it summoned memories, shitty recollections kicking the corner of his mouth up. It had been on a night like this the moon shone above the deadly blaze he called home. He growled and shifted onto his other side, in no mood to relive the events of that tragic day. But it hardly mattered; the dreams would continue to plague him anyway. The only time he slept decently were the nights his mind remained blank. But those were rare occasions, the last over two months ago.

"Wonder how that little shit's doing, anyway?" Jin, his brother, came to mind. After a falling out a few years back, he hadn't spoken to or even seen Jin. Ragna sighed, regretting having brought him into his thoughts. He closed his eyes to get some rest, the day long spent.

Until…

* * *

"Yes, you mentioned hearing a voice before waking here. We underwent the same anomaly then." Rachel's aristocratic tone echoed within the cavern they traversed. The tunnel appeared to be unnatural, formed by human hands—maybe created by these Kaka people to return to the surface. She kept an eye on the eccentric creature to ensure it wouldn't run off and leave them in pursuit of something shiny. "Every time I try recalling the voice, however, I suffer an excruciating headache. I assume you experience the same affliction?"

"If you mean that twenty-one gun salute that goes off in my head, then yeah. So I stopped trying."

Rachel pursed her lips. "We are in an unfamiliar location being led by a strange creature with the attention span of a sheep, and you do not think it imperative to treat our quandary with some form of urgency?"

"I am, but I'm more pissed off at the asshole who plucked me from my world in the first fucking place. I plan to knock their damn teeth in."

Rachel's face twisted in repugnance. "Is it possible for you to utter a sentence without vulgarity? I assumed you were uncouth when I first laid eyes upon you, and I know it is much to ask of an uncivilized man like you, but can you conduct yourself in a more cordial manner?"

"Piss off, why don'tcha? Don't like the way I talk, cover your ears with those stuffed toys."

An enraged Gii got in his face. "We aren't toys!"

"Sure look like one to me." Ragna swatted the bat away, continuing to trail Tao. He remained silent the rest of the trip, lost in thought. Whoever that strange voice belonged didn't give off a sinister or conniving air, it sounded… desperate, begging for help. Rachel was consumed by the same thoughts, neither certain whether or not their qualms would be assuaged. All they could do was hope the person who summoned them shed some light on the situation or sent them home.

Reaching the end of the tunnel, Tao excitedly proclaimed, "Welcome to Kaka Village, Tao's hometown!"

Ragna scanned his surroundings. Maybe this was a city once upon a time but fell underground? That wouldn't be the most absurd thing he'd ever heard in his life. "Place looks a lot more normal than I thought it'd be," he remarked.

A delightful hum came from Nago. "My, something smells good."

"Food!" Tao scampered off toward the town square where several of her kin gathered before an enormous pot where the scent emanated. When the foreigners arrived the kittens were quick to rush to them, curious about the visitors. "These strange people are the ones the elder told us about," Tao explained.

"Really?!" an excited Kaka beamed.

"Hey Tao, wanna show us to the—hey!" A small kitten climbed onto Ragna's back. "The hell're you doing?!"

"Wow mister, you're really tall!"

"Oh, that looks like fun!" another said as it began its journey to Ragna shoulders, other kittens including Tao jumping on him. The abrupt assault and constant pulling toppled him, his cries for assistance gone unanswered as Rachel simply watched the kittens pull at his clothes, hair, and face. She turned toward an opening door that dispensed another Kaka, this one visibly aged and sporting a black coat with gold lining.

"What's going… oh my goodness." The elder kaka could only laugh at Ragna smothered in kittens. "Okay, break it up, meow. That's no way to treat our guest, especially after they have come so far." They obeyed after a second, allowing Ragna to rise. "Sorry for the trouble these kittens caused you. They are a curious bunch but mean no harm. My name is Torakaka, but you can call me Tora, meow. What are your names?"

"Ragna the Bloodedge."

"Rachel Alucard. Are you this village's elder, perchance? If so, we have a few inquiries."

"No, I serve as its guardian. She will be out shortly–it takes time for her to get ready." A minute later the door opened again and out walked the village elder, her small body obscured by a too-large coat. Unlike the others she wore a large skull to mask her face. Slowly she made her way over, each clack of her strange wooden staff echoing her footsteps.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. My name is Totakaka, I am the elder of this village."

Rachel looked at Ragna. "What are you waiting for?"

"Shuddup," he growled, then refocused on the old woman. "You're the one that called us here?"

"Yes. Excuse my abrupt summons, but I beseech your aid. If you two would be so kind as to follow me, I will answer any and all questions you might have. Time is of the essence." Totakaka started off, Torakaka by her side.

"At least we're getting right down to business." Ragna followed, Rachel and her familiars beside him.

 **Great Tree: Amaterasu**

Totakaka emerged from the tunnel first followed by Tora, Rachel, her familiars, and Ragna in that order. Promptly the foreigners' eyes met the massive tree stationed before a small pond, a glade that personified tranquility. Ragna cut to the chase. "Where are we? What is this thing?"

The Kakas bowed to the tree before facing Ragna and Rachel, Tota answering. "I beg you to forgive my hasty summons, I truly meant no harm. I will face whatever punishment you deem fit to dispense, but please hear the plight of an old woman first."

Ragna scratched the back of his head. "Playin' the old woman card right off the bat, huh? Alright then…"

"Thank you. I know you have questions so I will explain as I go along." She took a breath. "The world you find yourself in now is not the one with which you are familiar. You were brought here by Amaterasu, the tree behind me, upon my request for assistance. This world has fallen under the vile plague of "death," and while many have tried to eliminate her, all have failed."

"Her? A human is responsible for whatever scourge plagues this world?"

"She is no human, she is a monster. No human would ever cause such death and destruction…" Anger and sadness intermingled in her voice, tightening the grip on her staff. "Her name is Izanami. Five years ago she appeared out of nowhere and brought forth ruin. She killed indiscriminately, men, women, children… no one escaped her clutches. And she grows stronger and stronger by the day. As her power increases, Amaterasu weakens."

"What does that mean?" Ragna asked.

Tora answered. "Amaterasu is the one keeping this world together. Its peower regulates the Essence Streams that flow from the Astral Plane to our world, meow. The Essence Streams are veins that connect our world with the Astral Plane and pump life into it, but some have become corrupted, throwing the natural order of things into flux. Everyday living becomes more and more strenuous."

"What is the Astral Plane?" Rachel questioned.

"It is a plane of existence between worlds, both yours and our own, Algeria. It contains an infinite supply of ether where Amaterasu draws its power from, but when Izanami appeared her presence disrupted the flow of ether, throwing the natural habitats and ecosystems out of control and corrupting them. New beasts never before seen emerged, places once hospitable became uninhabitable, and the poor souls who occupied those locations were tainted. Many of my people have fallen prey. Torakaka, myself, and the children you see in the village are all who remain. We will die out before the next century. But before then, I wish to give the children a chance to live happily."

"In summation, you want us to clean up this mess?" Ragna carified.

"We know it is unfair to you, but please help us save this world," Tora pleaded.

"Ain't interested," he returned.

"But—!"

"Very well." Totakaka's response left Tora speechless and Ragna a bit bewildered. "This is not a must. I have summoned you here from your loved ones without permission and asked you to undertake a perilous journey, one that may very well bring your lives to an end. If you are not willing, I won't force you." Sounds of tiny footsteps transfixed their gazes on a few Kaka kittens, Tao amongst the group. "What are you kids doing here? Go back to the village."

"You aren't going to help?" a kitten sadly inquired.

"Please don't say no!" another begged.

Totakaka shook her head. "Do not beg them, children. It is their decision to make."

"But the world is in danger!" one exclaimed.

"And when did I decline?"

The words came from Rachel, eliciting a slew of reactions. Tota was the first to form words. "Do you truly mean that? You will help us?"

"For real?! Just like that?" Ragna gaped.

"Is there a problem that I do it or no?" Rachel asked.

"N-no, but—"

"Noblesse oblige. Have you heard the phrase in your world?"

"First time. What's that gotta do with anything?"

"To my family, it means to help those who cannot help themselves. To aid the defenseless. That saying has been passed down through the generations of the Alucard family and I dare not besmirch its name. When I arrived in this world, I detected a powerful malevolent presence—it stuck to the trees and even tainted the air. Whoever this Izanami character is leaves a bitter taste in my mouth and I cannot return in good conscience knowing such a tyrant roams free to do as they please." Unpleasant memories flash in her mind's eye. "I am well aware what those impure of soul and black of heart are capable of, and I would not wish such pestilence on any other. I shall do what I can." Rachel looked at Ragna with an almost reprimanding eye.

Ragna's gaze fell to Tao who pulled at his hakama. "Tao doesn't want Elder to cry anymore. Tao can't beat the bad guy, but maybe you can. Don't say no and go home, meow."

Ragna scratched the back of his head, heart a bit hefty with guilt. "Don't get me wrong, it's not like I don't sympathize and I wasn't plannin' on leaving either—not like I know how, anyway. I'd go around doing whatever I could to help and try to find my way back, maybe run into to this Izanami chick along the way."

Rachel sighed. "Then you should have led with that, you imbecile. Do you enjoy the tears of others?"

"I'm gonna bathe in yours if you don't put a sock in it," he growled.

Tora wasn't too sure of his answer and asked, "Will you help us, meow?"

"Didn't I already say it? Yes, I'll lend a hand. Not like I had anything to go back home to in the first place. So, what's the charge?"

"Charge, meow?' Tora didn't understand.

"Payment. How much are you gonna pay me for this? Risking my life to save someone else's world is a big deal, y'know, and costs a penny."

Utter disgust claimed Rachel's features. "You are despicable."

"Ha! Like I give a damn what you think of me, Rabbit. A job is a job, and a bounty hunter needs to be compensated no matter what. I need to live too and this ain't some damn charity case."

Tota shook her head when Rachel opened her mouth to retort. "He is correct. I must offer compensation for requesting such a job. What do you desire? Money? Worldly belongings? I will travel far and wide to seek out an adequate reward."

Ragna stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I took a peek in that massive pot before we got here. This place doesn't have much food left, right?"

"N-no, we don't have meoney to buy food and the animals in the area have been… meostly contaminated." Tora didn't understand what Ragna was getting at, Tota and Rachel just as confused. He then revealed a bag of coins and tossed it at Tora, the guardian grunting as its weight nearly brought her down. The Kaka guardian's red eyes widened when she looked inside. "Is this meoney from your world made of solid gold, meow!?"

"Not sure how much worth it has in this world, but there's about six hundred coins in that sack."

"Six hundred?! T-this could feed the village for meonths! W-why are you giving this to us, meow?" Tora asked.

"Promise me somethin', alright?" Ragna pointed to the kittens, his voice soft. "Make sure that every night those kids get somethin' warm in their bellies. You do that, and you've got yourself a contract. Grim Reaper's guarantee."

Tora and Tota remained speechless for a moment, almost brought to tears. A smile curved Tora's lips. "Deal. Thank you so much, meow."

"I will send you home when desired. The power of Amaterasu brought you here and is capable of returning you," Tota explained.

"Good enough for me, but don't go overworkin' yourself. I'd find my way back even without this tree," Ragna proclaimed.

"Yay!" one of the kittens shouted joyously.

"You really are a good guy! Your name must be Good Guy!" Tao said.

"No, it's Rag—"

"Kaka pile on Good Guy!" Tao commanded as she and her kin jumped onto the bounty hunter, resuming the playful gnawing, pulling, and exploration while Rachel stood idly by.

 **Later that Night**

"I am unsure what voice you speak of," Totakaka said to Rachel who sat across from her, the elder running a paw over the kitten napping on her lap. "It might have been the voice of Amaterasu calling you, but that would beg the question why you have trouble remembering what it said."

"While I can piece together what it wished, its voice leaves me on edge," Rachel admitted.

"Forgive me. I wish I could help you, but I know little more than you do."

Rachel stood. "I see. At the moment, anyway, it is not detrimental and is far from sinister. Thank you for taking the time to explain this world to me." The vampire left the elder's home, letting her familiars sleep in peace. She went in search of Ragna, finding him lying atop a hill on the outskirts of the city looking at a pendant. Earlier he had chased the Kaka kittens to reclaim it like it was a lifeline, and she couldn't deny her curiosity of its meaning to him.

Rachel's footsteps drew his attention. "What do you want, Rabbit?"

"Still referring to me by that stupid nickname, I see."

He smirked. "Want me to call you bunny lady instead? Pick your poison."

"Neither. And the only reason I did not attack that kitten was because it is a child and does not know better. I am not one to show violence towards children. A little hypocritical of me, yes?" Now she wore the smirk and he wore the scowl, Rachel tilting her head. "Might I inquire as to the importance of that pendant? I saw you staring so passionately at it."

"None of your business." Ragna stood and stuffed it in his pocket. "What'd you come here for, really? You're not here to shoot the shit, I'm sure."

"I am just surprised," she said.

"About?"

"You. You give off such a menacing presence, which is only further accentuated by your stupid face."

Ragna glowered. "Are you lookin' for a fight? Couldn't fall asleep and wanted me to knock you out?"

"Hardly. I have just come to share my newfound respect for you."

"Sure don't sound like respect. All you've done is diss me!"

"You are crude and brusque on the outside, displaying a truly unattractive nature for the world to see. Yet hidden beneath this façade is a decent man with a warm heart. I must admit, you tugged on my heart strings somewhat with your show of benevolence earlier today, and this village will never forget your kindness. The children seem extraordinarily happy and you appeared to enjoy playing with them."

"Is that what it looked like?" Ragna put his hands in his pockets. "…A little, I'll admit. Reminded me of better days, but those damn kids just don't stop. Worn out over here." He started down the hill with Rachel behind, then stopped upon reaching the city entrance. "By the way, name's Ragna."

Rachel nodded, confused. "Yes, I am aware of your name. Did you hit your head when those kittens attacked you earlier?"

"We got off on the wrong foot, is all. I don't really care about making friends and shit, but we'll need to get along in some way if we're gonna save this world and I'd rather not have anything else holding me back."

"My, you can be a gentleman sometimes," she teased, then smiled warmly. "Very well. My name is Rachel Alucard, head of the Alucard family. Might I get your full name, perchance? Or are you satisfied with Mr. Grim Reaper?"

"Heh. Ragna the Bloodedge, bounty hunter." Ragna was surprised to see her extending a hand.

"Tis not a trick, go on. Many consider this an honor, so you should feel proud you have the pleasure of shaking my hand."

"Full of yourself, aren't you?" Ragna took it, his bigger, rougher hand twice the size of her softer one. "Try not to drag me down, Rabbit."

Her brow twitched, and with a stronger grip and cruel smile, lightning coursed through Ragna's body, leaving him a charred mass on the village streets as Rachel went to her designated quarters for bed. She did not have her sleepwear and just kicked off her shoes to sleep in her dress.

Despite the circumstances that surround her, Rachel couldn't help feeling excited. A new world with unknown variables awaited her, and she would be able to travel freely without being held back by responsibilities. But she did worry about Valkenhayn. The old butler was perhaps overprotective of her and he must have realized her disappearance by now. All Rachel could do was hope he didn't go too crazy.

She woke the next morning, surprised the world ran on the same time axis as hers. She took a shower, dressed, and met Ragna at the village exit, greeted by the saddened Kaka kittens who watched the bounty hunter depart. Tao led them back to the surface and told them to follow Pilgrim Highway to reach the nearest town, waving farewell before disappearing into the tunnel. If not knowing what evil plagued this world, neither would think such a peaceful place was on the verge of collapse. Greenery remained seemingly untouched as unfamiliar creatures frolicked and basked beneath the sun. According to Tora, traders used Pilgrim Highway because it cut through treacherous terrain such as the Skyward Forest and Gnome Plains, both having a long history of disappearances due to monster attacks. Izanami's presence had made many once-docile creatures ferocious, the effects worsening over time.

Ragna fished a crumpled map from his pocket, and Rachel wasn't too pleased to see it took half a day to reach the "nearest" town. Instead of focusing on the excruciating journey ahead she preoccupied herself by getting a grasp on this new world, the air much fresher than by the ruins. From what Ragna relayed he had found nothing of use in them... but knowing him he might have skipped a detail or two. A thought crossed her mind. "Did the Kaka Clan mention modes of transportation?"

"Nope. Shit, I should've asked 'em. And the map is no good in that department, only shows routes, countries and crap." Ragna stowed it once more, quirking a brow at some kind of commotion ahead. Neither he nor Rachel needed to be from this world to know thieves and a raid when they saw one.

"How dare you! Do you have not shred of honor?! Attacking a man from behind, what cowards!" the trader chastised, fighting to be rid of his bindings.

"Threw that away years ago, old man. No honor to be had in this line of work, so stop whining!" The thief's sharp kick drew blood, his grin smug. "Thanks for the food and horse. Getting one for ourselves would've cost some real zol."

"Hey boss!" A subordinate holding up two pouches of money gained his attention. "Think we could score a couple women in Rueplin with this kinda zol? Remember that one with the long dark hair, boss?"

"Oooh yeah. We'll be eating and fucking good, boys!" the leader proclaimed, eliciting a roar of victory from his crew. "We owe you for this, old man. 'Customers' have been dry because of that Izanami bitch, so thanks for keeping the business alive."

"Scoundrels! If you were real men you would fight me face-to-face instead of cowering behind greenery and trickery!"

"I concur." Rachel's voice claimed their attention as she halted in the road with Ragna at her side. "These vermin are a far cry from what I call 'men'."

"Who's the half-wit in cosplay and dumbass in red?" one asked. Ragna and Rachel's brows twitched.

"Don't know, don't care." The boss took up position in front of his men, the lot drawing their weapons. Most wielded small jagged knives and the remaining two held decrepit short swords. "But we'll be taking everything they own. Look at the sword he's got, sure it'll fetch something in the capital."

"Let's just get this over with…" Ragna flicked his sword up to counter the first thief who lunged at him. With the dagger knocked from his grip and staggering, he couldn't avoid the jaw-shifting punch that sent him into a tree. The thieves stood agape, momentarily stunned by Ragna's display of strength. Dismissing their concern the band contrived a formation in hopes of catching them off guard, but they were out-maneuvered when Ragna cut down two more and Rachel struck another pair before they could even move a muscle, turning the brigand force into a discombobulated mess of eight instead of thirteen.

Those remaining steeled themselves and surrounded the outsiders, surging forward simultaneously. They always had another man to cover their blind spot, set in a way they could freely move about and avoid attacks. They had speed going for them, but nothing Ragna and Rachel hadn't contended with before. Ragna aimed for where he knew one would be, lucky to dodge a bolt of purple lightning that turned his target to ash.

"Dammit, Rabbit! Again?!" Ragna clashed with another, loosening his grip to step aside and kick the thief away.

Rachel gasped at the incoming body and used her power over wind to divert him toward another. "And you believe attacking me will resolve your issue?"

"That wasn't on purpose!" Ragna uppercutted the last rogue and left Rachel to turn the escaping leader into residue. He secured his blade at his waist, then freed the trader from his bindings and helped him up. "You okay?"

The man patted the dirt off his clothes. "Yes. If not for their spineless ambush, I could have handled them easily. Thank you for coming to my aid, um…?" He looked to the two for names.

"Ragna."

"Rachel Alucard."

"Mr. Ragna… Ms. Rachel… What lovely names! I am Bang Shishigami! Pleasure to meet you."

Ragna dug his ears. "You don't have to shout, old timer… and no sweat. From now on, maybe you should hire some bodyguards."

"Easier said than done, Mr. Ragna. Due to the onslaught of beasts in recent years the cost of protection has increased dramatically, simple escorts charging fees greater than the worth of my years of experience and wisdom. I am afraid I do not have the funds for that, and a few bruises are nothing if I can supply for my family." Bang stopped and took a stab in the dark. "Are you two perhaps on your way to Crawmen's Village? The one just past the highway?" Happiness claimed his features when they nodded yes. "Then allow me to take you there as thanks for your aid! There is plenty of space in the back of the carriage and I am sure you must be weary after having journeyed from wherever you hail."

'Tell me about it,' Ragna thought. "Think we'll take you up on that offer, old man. Thanks, and sorry for the trouble."

"Haha! Worry not, traveler! It is the least I can do for vanquishing such vile criminals. Let us make haste before sundown. Monsters prowl once darkness sets." Bang climbed on his horse as Ragna and Rachel found space in the cargo, Nago and Gii quick to form cushions for their mistress. Before long the cerulean sky turned tangerine and the trio arrived at Crawmen's Village, the town larger and busier than they expected. Bang explained that traders from all around passed through here so the once-small settlement grew to accommodate the influx of merchants, even orchestrating a guild with its sister town Greenstone.

Ragna and Rachel got off at the tavern and rented a room using the single gold coin they took, shocked to receive change back. Evidently the money they possessed was enough for one more night here. The two retreated to their designated room and Ragna enchanted a noise canceller on the door for eavesdroppers, locking it before taking a seat. "We must discuss our cooperation issues," Rachel said, plunking down on the bed across from him. "If we continue to be at each other's throats in battle we might end up killing one another before long. I suppose it should not be a surprise as we have never seen the other in combat much. Perhaps we should explain our abilities to get a broader scope?"

"Not sure if that'll help, but it's worth a shot." Ragna sighed. "In my world, anyone who can use 'real' magic is dead and gone beside this one person I know. Before they all kicked the bucket Ars Magus was developed. Mine is a little different than everyone else's." Ragna neglected to explain why but Rachel didn't probe him. He rolled up his sleeve to display his pitch-black arm. "When I was a kid, my synchronization with Ars Magus was shit—couldn't even cast basic spells. With this, the Azure Grimoire, I can use it but it's a pain in the ass to manage, which is where these come in." He displayed the red jewels on his gloves. "These are seithr regulators that make wielding this shit easier. But there's still something I don't get."

"What would that be?"

Ragna drew his sleeve down. "To use Ars Magus I need seithr. Without it shit doesn't function, but here I am in another world using it without issue. I thought because it's its own little Cauldron and connected to the Boundary it's still available to me, but it still feels pretty out-there."

"Cauldron? Boundary? Can you speak in a language I can understand?"

Ragna sighed. "The Boundary is where the substance called seithr that allows people like me to use Ars Magus is leaked out from a Cauldron, a gateway. That's all you really need to know about that, it's not that important."

"I see. Normally I would ignore it and be glad you can still wield the power, but there must be a reason. Your arm being connected to this Boundary seems a little too loose of an explanation if you have left your world." Rachel was unable to come up with a viable theory. "Are you at least familiar with sorcery?"

"Kinda. The person who made these seithr regulators could use magic herself and was a huge pain in the ass to deal with. Does magic in your world need the caster's will to stay constant?"

"No. We do not rely on wills and such things, but the veins coursing through our bodies are unrelated to those which transmit blood. Mana travels through our Magic Currents and is drained with each spell cast, the amount depending on the tier. It becomes dangerous to cast when low on mana. If I attempted to use a spell beyond my limits the after-effects are quite annoying."

"What're they?"

"Why do you need those seithr regulators?"

"...Touché." Ragna didn't press the issue. "Okay, so you're a mage but I still don't know your fighting style too well."

Rachel pulled out a flyer she ripped off the request board. "Here is a little mission to eradicate a monster blocking traffic between here and the next town. I assume this creature is responsible for the abnormal crowd."

"Can't we just go around it?"

"We could, however, I think it imperative we obtain some funds if we are to be traveling. We will not last with the meager savings we pocket and this reward will suffice for now. I am also in need of garb for the night."

"Makes sense. Wanna go now?"

"The quicker the better, and if monster attacks are more prevalent in the darkness, completing this task while there is still light would be wise." The two went down to speak to a girl at the desk, glad they didn't have to be registered bounty hunters to get a green light like back in Ragna's world. The clerk seemed pleased they were taking on the monster, too, so the urgency might've bypassed protocol. They followed Pilgrim Highway to where their target was said to wander, finding the creature resembling a wolf standing like some guard. It had a buckler attached to its left hand and a longsword in its right, and wore a bronze breastplate. To use such armaments the beast must have been somewhat intelligent, which worked for the pair needing to observe one another's fighting styles. Ragna was the first to engage.

From previous battles Rachel knew he had no etiquette and appeared like a madman in combat; however, was evident he possessed years of training, meshing brute strength with finely-honed instincts. His body ducked and weaved subconsciously, allowing him to focus solely on striking where he saw an opening, destroying the beast's fragile buckler by the third swing. Having documented enough, Rachel called Ragna to switch, her style that of a dance exuding elegance befitting her personality. Occasionally she manipulated the wind for a speed boost to avoid strikes or just allowed her familiars to take the blows, finishing the weak creature off with a few bolts of lightning. Now they could expect an adequate reward for vanquishing the beast.

"I do hope you were able to comprehend and appreciate my dance. Perhaps you should incorporate some form of elegance into your fighting style and maybe you would look a little less oafish," Rachel remarked.

Ragna rolled his eyes. "I don't give a damn how I look as long as the other guy's taken care of. Now c'mon before it gets dark." He started off, catching the sound of rustling bushes. 'Someone was watchin', huh?'

"Ragna, let us be on our way. If they wished to strike they would not have fled. I suspect they are just more petty thieves hoping to claim victims." Rachel continued on with Ragna trailing behind.

Night blanketed the sky when they arrived at the tavern. Rachel was quick to take a shower and head to bed, exhausted from traveling, fighting, and remiss over the thought of having to reclaim her lost powers in hopes of ridding the world of its blight. Ragna was the opposite, wide awake from mental overload and a steaming bowl of udon before him courtesy of the front desk girl. "On the house," she claimed, but that stare of hers spoke volumes and he considered placing a few extra locks on the door tonight after catching the chatter of the girls in the backroom about him. He tensed at the thought.

As quick as he had settled into bed did his eyes open when morning dawned once again. Ragna dressed and went outside for some fresh air, surprised to see Bang packing his things. "Ah, good morning, Mr. Ragna. You are up quite early."

"Could say the same to you, old man."

"A merchant must always rise with the sun. Early mornings are when monsters retreat into their homes and the roads become safe. Might I ask where you are heading?"

"Kingdom of Illia," he answered.

"Mmm, that is quite the journey you have ahead. From here it will take half a fortnight to reach. Actually, I so happen to be voyaging north, myself. My horse is not as fast a Magi-car, but the commute shouldn't be too strenuous."

"You're heading there, too?"

Bang shook his head. "My home is not in the Kingdom but a small settlement four days away. If you like, you may accompany me."

"I don't wanna be unnecessary baggage," Ragna said.

"Nonsense! Besides, traveling alone for so long, I miss the company of another to tell tales and laugh with! There is more than enough room to accommodate both you and your lady, but is she awake?" Bang's question was answered when the vampire entered the world with a yawn, squinting in the sun shining directing on her.

"What is all that noise?" Rachel demanded.

"Finally up, eh? Hope you got all your shit, 'cause we got a ride." Ragna pointed to Bang.

"You are going to the Kingdom of Illia as well?" she asked.

"No, my home is near there but I still owe you both for saving me. Allow me to pay my dues."

"Your offer is appreciated, but I have yet to eat." Rachel re-entered the tavern.

"Don't take forever!" Ragna shouted.

"In the meantime, can you spare a few extra hands?" Bang asked.

"Sure."

* * *

An hour later Ragna glanced back at Crawmen, the city pint-sized from afar. Rachel tried to get into a comfortable position but the added cargo made the endeavor impossible. To get her mind off the situation she would suffer the next few days, she posed a question to Bang. "Has thievery become the norm?"

A sigh of grief passed Bang's lips. "Unfortunately. Many have abandoned the honor they once had to lead lives of stealing and con-artistry. I cannot say I don't know why they have done so. The world is slowly becoming harder to live in, and I fear the day when it finally collapses. But they are not the only ones running amok–dark guilds have also begun to surface."

"Dark guilds?" Ragna echoed. "Lemme guess, a bunch of punks who don't follow the rules?"

"That would not suffice for those 'people'." Ire deepened his tone. "Thieves do what they do in order to survive whereas these vile creatures do it for fun. Izanami's appearance has only prompted them to come out into the light, even raising a guild dedicated to her, but it seems more like a cult. They are a crafty bunch, doing all they can to show devotion to their goddess."

Ragna's forehead scrunched. "These bastards want Izanami to kill them off? Heh, world's going insane."

"Disgusting. It seems their brains have deteriorated along with this world," Rachel said.

Bang nodded. "I could say it no better. All we can do is pray and hope for a miracle."

"Who knows, your prayers might've been answered." He was the first to notice a figure standing in the road ahead as if waiting for them. A collective sense of unease arose, and Ragna was quick to meet the man's fist when he lunged.

 ** _Chapter is done, all thanks to my glorious beta Wild Blue Sonder, a gift from god. Thank you to those who reviewed, and because fanfic was fucking up for a while, I couldn't get back to you as I'd like, so I'll leave my review responses here and will most likely do so going forward._**

 ** _BigBoys: Glad you got it, and my drinks' up read to move forward._**

 ** _CrimsonDemon666: It's a difficult battle, but I'm fighting the good fight. Though I don't know how long I'll last..._**

 ** _ArmantusCumPinnae: Making chapters too long, like 9k or 10k, just seems like a bit much. And having a word limit helps me. I know what I need to stuff into this chapter and what to leave for later. I hope you enjoy this nonetheless!_**

 ** _Queen Bitch: Hopefully you'll find some teensy enjoyment next chapter then *snicker*._**

 ** _Herald of Justice: The self-proclaimed god descends on the mortal realm once again? Long time no see, Zamasu. Here I thought you were gone for good. And don't worry, I'm not about to let you wipe humanity off the face of the cosmos for delusions grandeur, so sit back and enjoy like you have been doing, heh._**

 ** _Guest: Hopefully you're here forthe long haul._**

 ** _See ya'll next chapter!_**


	3. Chapter 3: Convergence III

Ragna's blade trembled while guarding the fist that crashed against it. A grunt from the attacker repelled him a ways and he grinned when Ragna remained standing. "Well now, you're still on your feet. This won't be such a waste of time after all."

Bang came to a screeching halt and gaped. "Ragna, are you okay?!"

"Stay back, old man!" Ragna's attention remained on the bulky, grinning man who would have killed all three of them if he reacted any slower. That blow packed an absurd amount of force, his arms trembling a bit from shock.

Rachel walked up beside Ragna. "Quite a loutish introduction. Has all that muscle replaced your brain?"

"Heh, my apologies. I got so excited I couldn't contain myself." His gruff voice enunciated each word in a nonchalant manner like he hadn't attempted to murder them a second ago. "You're new here, so I doubt you've heard of me. My name is Azrael." Demonic red eyes regarded them like his next meal.

Bang recognized the name. "Azrael the Mad Dog?! Ragna, Ms. Rachel, do not engage that man! Ordinary humans are no match for such a monster!"

"Good thing we're not 'ordinary' then. Besides, crazy bastard wouldn't let us walk even if we wanted to."

"You mentioned us being new. I can only assume you are in league with Izanami," Rachel deduced.

"Sort of. We have a little contract. Now that she fulfilled her end of the bargain, I'm obligated to make good on mine."

"Heh, nothin' but a dog, then."

Azrael shrugged. "They don't call me the 'Mad Dog' for barking at messengers, you know. Now, shall we get down to business?"

Ragna eyed Rachel. "Get that old man outta here, I'll draw his attention." She opened her mouth to debate but shut it after a quick thought. While this heap of muscle showed indifference toward Bang and the traveler's retreat wouldn't be problematic, the possibility of being attacked by thieves or whoever spied on them yesterday garnered worry. She complied and returned to the carriage. Azrael started to pursue the pair but a seithr-enhanced punch halted his advance. "Eyes forward, Mad Dog. Your fight's with me!"

Sword empowered by the Azure Grimoire, Ragna fended off Azrael's first series of punches, his arms quaking with each blow. Pure raw power met his strikes, steel-like fists showing no scars or scratches from clashing with the sword. Ragna's blade descended to cleave Azrael in half only to be caught between two fingers.

Back in his world there weren't many opponents Ragna deemed noteworthy, most fights lasting a minute or less. Throughout his life as a mercenary, traveling the world and encountering all manner of beings, he'd never faced a foe who made him uncertain of the outcome. That look in Azrael's eyes wasn't normal; they were filled with a sort of manic, malicious glee. Combined with his imposing presence and overwhelming physical strength, Ragna readily described him as more monster than human.

A powerful punch to the gut deprived Ragna of oxygen and lifted him off the ground, the follow-up to his jaw sending the bounty hunter flying away. Azrael chased him and parried a retaliatory strike in a fit of laughter. Ragna staggered the Mad Dog with a low sweep then brought a steel-toed boot up to his chin, drawing a bit of blood. Azrael caught his next kick and slammed him into the ground several times before hurling Ragna against a nearby tree, snapping it clean in two. He came to his senses just in time to see Azrael exude a sinister red aura before punching the ground, sending out a shockwave that tore through everything in its path without mercy. Ragna barely dodged it in time.

He tottered from the sharp pain in his gut before charging in once again, focusing a heavy concentration of seithr into his blade to combat Azrael's overwhelming power. They met in a sequence of strikes ringing across the highway. Ragna's bones cracked and bowed beneath his blows, a fierce one catching him off-guard once again. Azrael took advantage of Ragna's unstable footing to crash his fist into his jaw. A follow-up kick launched him away, but he dug his sword into the ground to catch himself. Ragna winced while trying to stand, clutching at his ribs. "What the hell?! There's no way you're human!"

"You can't be throwing in the towel already, can you? I expected you to be better than this… What a disappointment."

"What was that?!" Ragna forced himself upright. "Who the hell said I was done? I'm about to knock you into tomorrow!" He grimaced at the pain darting throughout his body like electricity.

Azrael fell silent, expression unreadable, then he smiled brightly as his muscles relaxed. "Not yet. You aren't seasoned enough for my appetite and it would be a shame to kill such a first-class dish still in the making."

"Runnin' away now?!"

"I won't wait long." Azrael started off.

"Get back here!" Ragna tried to pursue, but an abrupt gust of wind halted his advanced and whisked the man away. With his adrenaline in decline he now felt every injury he'd sustained with stunning clarity. "Son of a bitch… Who in the hell was that monster?"

"It seems the man has left." Rachel's voice startled him as she descended opposite him. "I feared you two would carry on like rabid dogs until the other was rendered unable to bark any further."

"Shuddup. Hold on, I thought you left with the old man, what're you doin' here?" Ragna asked.

"Oh, I remained in the great empyrean for observation purposes and sent Nago and Gii to keep the trader safe in my stead."

"The hell is a great empyrean?"

"I was in the sky above, you dolt." Rachel pointed up in a "duh" fashion.

"The sky? Wait a sec, you're telling me you just _watched?"_ Ragna glowered.

"Did I not say so? Besides, my entry would not have had any effect aside from sullying my dress. You had noticed his leniency, correct? If he were to engage you with all his might in your current state, I doubt you would have lived to hold this conversation with me."

"Please, I could take him."

"You can continue this tough-guy charade all you want. The fact that you would have become a fleshy jelly pastry on the grass was inevitable." Ragna shuddered at the mental image. "In all likelihood, we will encounter that man again. Until that time comes, we proceed per instruction to the Kingdom of Illia and pray by that time our powers return to what they once were."

"So it's you, too, eh?"

"It is just my conjecture, but I believe our bodies are still acclimating to this foreign world. Fighting seems to be the most expedient method if you feel lighter than when you arrived."

"Kinda. So, fighting makes us stronger, huh?" Their attention shifted to Bang. "Guess those stuffed toys aren't just pillows and meat shields."

"However irksome, they are quite useful. Sometimes I think they adore punishment constantly acting like fools, and I am not one to ignore the will of my servants. A master must give their servants a treat every now and again." Rachel started off toward Bang.

"So, I'm traveling with a sadist… great."

Bang leapt off his horse and rushed to meet them. "Are you okay, Ragna?! What happened to the Mad Dog?!"

"Easy, old man, I'm fine. That guy turned tail and ran."

Rachel smirked. "Did he, now?"

"I'll punch you."

"Well, what matters is you are alive. Come, we may have gotten a bit sidetracked, but we can still make it to the next town before nightfall." Bang returned to his saddle as Ragna and Rachel climbed in with the cargo.

The roads became busy now that the Mad Dog no longer stalked them. Bang wished passing merchants good day and safe travels, a simple gesture that meant a lot in this turbulent time. Traveling was no joke. Thanks to Izanami's presence, running into thieves or ghastly beasts was inevitable, so good wishes went a long way. The world had become one in which only the fittest survived; Rachel and Ragna had witnessed this firsthand. If not for their intervention, Bang would have literally and figuratively been left to the wolves. As the sun began to dip behind the horizon, heralding the end of their day, a small town Bang announced as Greenstone came into view.

The town seemed barren, a stark contrast to the previous one. Bang was at a loss for words, not because he was surprised. He'd seen this kind of thing far too often. A few residents huddled in alleys and street corners watched them ride by, eyes trained on the supplies. Ragna knew those desperate looks; people like them would do just about anything to survive. He moved his hand to the hilt of his blade.

Closing in on the guild hall, the quiet hum of the ether-lamps lighting the cobblestone streets rose to a merry clamor, a strange contrast between the guild and the city. Bang suggested they acquire a more detailed map for their prolonged journey, so they headed into the guildhall. They were shocked to see its members drinking and eating to excess while there appeared to be a famine going on just outside, like they'd entered another town entirely. The place fell silent as they approached the bar, earning the attention of the barkeep. "Can I help you?" He sounded calm and courteous, but there was a hint of disdain in his gray eyes. It was a look that said _leave, you don't belong here._

"We were told there was a topographer here," Ragna said.

"You need a map? Anything specific? Political, physical, economical?" The barkeep gestured for them to hurry up and pick one.

"Political," Rachel answered.

"Good. That will be eight hundred zol, all in silver please."

Ragna's brow furrowed. "Come again?"

"Did I stutter? Eight hundred for the map. Map-making isn't easy so be thankful I don't charge you more for it. Unless you can't cough up the cash?" A few chuckles came from fellow guildmates.

Rachel's eyes narrowed to slits. "We are terribly sorry, but we were told maps costs a little less than that." According to Bang they were no more than a few coins. "Have we received faulty information?"

"Without a doubt. We're a guild, and thanks to no jobs coming in because of difficult travel, exchanges like these are how this guild keeps running. It's business, nothing personal. If you don't have the money, you can either leave or get a loan."

"A loan, huh?" Ragna snatched the fat man by the collar of his shirt. "You tryin' to fleece me?"

"N-no, I wouldn't do anything like that! This is a legitimate business transaction." He tried to regain some of his composure but Ragna's tightening grip made that impossible. "Thanks to Izanami, making proper maps has become difficult and it's only right for those who risk their lives be compensated accordingly, right?"

"You mean like the residents of this town?" Rachel stated, spying a few men standing with weapons in-hand. "They could not pay your ludicrous costs and were told to take out a 'small loan' to cover it. Some went as far as making these maps for you, correct?" She had noticed some people with injuries that could only have come from adventuring in the wilderness.

"T-that's—"

"Can I help you?" came a hostile voice. A tall man stopped in front of them. He carried a longsword on his back and the stench of liquor wafted off him. His muscles were tense, eyes focused on them, battle ready.

Ragna was perfectly calm. "You can. We came lookin' for a map and this guy's rippin' us off. Know where we can get some decent service?"

"I wish to inform you we are a little low on funds, and to spend it all on a cheap map that could lead us in the wrong direction and be our undoing would be foolhardy, wouldn't you agree?" Rachel said, rousing a few growls and grumbles from the guild members. They hadn't even tried acting cordial.

"I think you'll find we deliver whatever is asked of us without fail, little girl. You want a map, we got it, and we don't take kindly to foreigners who come in and start roughing up our members. So if you want a map, the price just jumped to nine-hundred silver. A fee for bruising our barkeep." He cracked his knuckles and Ragna just smirked.

* * *

"Everything is there. Thank you." Herman, the trader Bang came to deliver his goods to, bowed in appreciation. He glanced at his fellow merchants loading the cargo onto their cart. "You took a lot longer than expected. Trouble?"

"Yes, and I may have lost my life if two travellers did not come to my rescue." Bang looked in the direction of the guild where an absurd amount of noise came from.

"They must be having a great time. Filthy pigs…" Herman spat.

"What has happened here? Did Izanami strike?"

"No. Sometimes I wonder if that might've been better than having those guild dogs drain us dry with their 'loans'. People can barely afford a night at an inn and have been dragged out of their homes by the mayor who just watches." Herman sighed deeply. "I pray for the people of this town."

"As do I." Bang extended a hand. "Safe travels, friend. May your voyage be a secure and bountiful one."

"Yours as well." The hunchbacked merchant joined his friends in pulling the cart away and Bang checked off the last box on his notepad, noting the ruckus from the guildhall had also ended. He approached his cart but paused when he heard rustling. Thieves? He pulled a knife from his pocket and snuck around to the other side. Bang quickly pinned the thief the the ground, knife to their throat, but the body was too small to belong to anyone other than a child.

"Luna!" A small boy's voice called out before its owner jumped on his back. "Let my sister go!" While not too strong, the abrupt attack stunned him long enough for the child beneath him to escape. Bang freed himself from the boy's clutches and he fell with a thud, hitting his head quite hard on the concrete.

"Sena!" The other child rushed to her brother's side. They were definitely related, both sporting peach-colored hair and cherubic faces, and they couldn't be older than ten. Big teary green eyes glared at Bang. "Look what you did, you pedo!"

Bang gasped at being called a pedo but refrained from retorting and attended to the more pressing matter. "I have bandages and ointment in my cart."

"Luna and Sena don't need some pedo's help!"

"I understand you are frustrated with me, but I won't harm you. The more we argue the worse he might get. Please..." Bang shared a brief staring contest with the small child while she weighed her options. It was clear she didn't trust him, but she nodded eventually.

"If you try anything, you're dead."

Bang took Sena from Luna's reluctant arms and made a proper place from him to lay in the cart. Luna held him all the way to the inn. Quickly Bang paid for a room and rushed the unconscious youth upstairs. He laid the child gently on the bed and checked for bleeding, relieved to find nothing but a lump that needed ointment. Luna swiped the bandages from Bang and wrapped the wound herself, complaining he was taking too long. Sena's eyes fluttered opened and he gasped seeing Bang. "Calm yourself. I won't hurt you."

Sena didn't buy that until he noticed Luna securing the bandages around his head. "Luna? Are you okay?"

"Luna is fine and you will be, too." She ripped and knotted the cloth.

"Where are we?" Sena asked in a low tone of voice, a bit sluggish from the headache he had sustained.

"The inn of this town. I, uh, wish to apologize to you. I didn't mean to cause harm to you or your sister."

"You had a knife to Luna's throat, liar!" she snapped.

"W-well, I… yes, I did—but I would never use a weapon on or permit violence against a child! Please understand, I thought you were thieves." Bang tried to calm the girl down but she continued to debate, stopping when her stomach rumbled. With a confident nod, Bang made an offer they could not refuse. "How about I buy you two a meal?"

Sena scrutinized him. "And then force us to pay it back?"

Bang shook his head, disgusted that they'd endured something like that already. "I would not dream of requesting so much from two so young. We started off on the wrong foot, so let me make it up to you. Buying you dinner is the least I can do. I'm sure your stomachs will finally stop growling, if that is any consolation."

Luna blushed when it gurgled again as if telling her to shut up and say yes. She sighed in resignation. "Fine. Luna still doesn't trust you, though."

"Haha! As long as you two leave with full bellies it matters not if you trust me, only that you are satisfied. Luna, stay with your brother and I will order food." Bang left the siblings to their own devices. Once Luna heard Bang reach the bottom of the steps she grabbed Sena's hand.

"C'mon, let's go!"

"B-but Luna, he went to buy us food!"

"Do you really think that old scruffy pervert went to buy us lunch out of the kindness of his heart?! He's just going to use us like everyone else does!"

Sena shook his head. "Luna, we can't go on like this… We'll starve to death if we don't get a proper meal. Besides, he didn't show any kind of ulterior motive. Maybe we can trust him?"

"We can't trust any adult! Did you forget what happened already?" Her brother clutched the blankets. "Then you should know we can't trust anyone but ourselves."

"Then what do we do? We can barely walk anymore."

There was a long pause. "...We'll kill him, and take everything he has." Sena's eyes widened at the suggestion. Luna picked up the small knife Bang had left on the table. "No one will care if that old pervert dies. Look at all that food he has! We won't have to worry about it ever again. We can sell it for zol, too!"

"But… that would be murder."

Luna froze momentarily at the word, then she swallowed a lump and nodded. "L-Luna knows. It will be like killing an animal, that's it. One more pedo off the street won't bother anyone."

"Then we'll be no different than the people who killed our mother." Sena gave her a reprimanding look. She'd always been the fire and he the water. Little by little his placid gaze stuffed her intentions back into the recesses of her consciousness. Sena took the knife from Luna and pulled her in for a hug.

"Dammit… this sucks!"

"It's okay."

"No, it's not okay!"

"Yes, it is." Sena rubbed the back of her head. "I want you to promise me you won't talk like that again."

"Fine…" Luna sniffled. Hearing approaching footsteps, she pushed herself away and wiped her eyes. When Bang walked in with two bowls of food in hand, he noticed Luna's slightly redden eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Luna is fine! She doesn't need some scruffy old man worrying about her!" She sniffed once, then again, detecting the scent wafting from the hot bowls. Bang handed the siblings their food and smiled as the pair ate with gusto. In what felt like seconds they finished the meals and sighed contentedly as if they haven't eaten in months. Judging by their frail frames he suspected that was the case.

"That was delicious. Thank you." Sena gave a proper bow.

"I-It was alright. Thanks."

"It was my pleasure. May I ask for your names properly? You called yourselves Ms. Luna and Mr. Sena, correct?"

"Luna never told you her name! Oh… well, she might have."

"Haha! Such vibrant children." Bang refrained from inquiring of their parents. If travelling had done anything for him, it was deducing information from the smallest details. When young children like these ran about without supervision in a place like this, it meant two things: their parents had abandoned them or they were dead. "My name is Bang Shishigami. You may call me Master. I also accept Brother."

"What?! Hell no, pedo!"

"Thank you for the meal then, Mr. Bang."

Bang smiled and patted both their heads. "Get some sleep you two. I'm sure it has been a long day."

Luna shook her head to remove his hand and glared as he made his way to the door. "Don't go touching Luna, creepo!"

"Luna, Sena, there is nothing more saddening than hearing things like murder uttered from a child's mouth so easily." The siblings hushed and flinched at that. "If you like, I wouldn't mind if you joined me. I swear to you, I mean no harm, but the choice is yours."

"W-where are you going?" Luna asked

"My home. I have enough space for a few more passengers, if you wish to come. That is all I wish to say. Good night." Bang flashed a warm smile before retreating to his own room for the evening.

"So, what do you think?" Sena asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Going with Mr. Bang. Should we?"

Luna was about to bark a "hell no" but his words forced some rational thought into her brain. "Luna doesn't know… Can't we think about this tomorrow?" She turned off the lamp, set their bowls on the table, and crawled beneath the sheets beside her brother. They almost forgot how it felt not to sleep in garbage.

* * *

Rachel nodded approvingly at the map given to them by the guild leader who sat behind his desk, hands folded, doing his best to keep his smile on. "Yes, this is very well made. I must confess, I did not expect such fine attention to detail."

"We do our best," he said, voice cracking a little.

"I cannot deny the quality, however," she waved the map, "I would ask how much we must pay for this. We were told maps cost little more than two nights at a local inn. Were we wrong?"

"Yeah, were we?" Gii echoed.

The man shook his head and hands quickly. "N-no! The customer is always right. I don't know what those idiots downstairs were thinking when they tried charging you so much silver."

"I love it when a man is so cooperative. It makes everything run smoothly," Nago said.

Ragna slouched on the couch, kicking his feet up. "So how much is it?"

"I decided on a special deal of just five silver!"

"Someone's feelin' generous, not that I'm complaining. Before we go, there's something on my mind. Do you run this town?"

"No. This town is run by our governor, Mordio."

"Where is he?" Ragna inquired.

"He lives in this town's capital."

"Capital?"

"Yes. There are five towns under one governor. Crawmen, Greenstone, Yokern, Watercrest, and Tyjr. Tyjr, our capital, is where Mordio lives. Why do you ask?"

Ragna stood and approached the desk. "Just curious about why this place looks like a shit shack compared to Crawmen, that's all. You wouldn't happen to know the reason, would you?"

"I…"

Rachel joined the conversation. "Have you aligned yourself with a third party? One more imposing than the meat sacks downstairs?"

"W-why would you think that?"

"I find it hard to believe the people of this town haven't left knowing they are being extorted, unless they are also being threatened. From the members you currently have, you do not hold the manpower to keep an entire town under your thumb," Rachel said.

"...You didn't hear this from me." Ragna rolled his eyes to the oh-so original line, all ears. "The people downstairs don't belong here. They belong to a different guild, the Shadow Hunters, and they've been accumulating power around this region for four months now. It started off as just a small loan when we were in a pinch, but interest piled up faster than I thought. And soon…"

"You got the townsfolk involved in your mess," Ragna finished. "Where're the members that're supposed to be here?"

"Either dead or working for these Shadow Hunters to keep up this foolish charade, I take it?" Rachel assumed, earning a nod from the guild head. "Have you any valuables these people may want?"

"One town does. A while back, some mages excavated a rune mine in Watercrest with help from the Royal Crest."

"Runes? The hell're those?"

The guild head simply explained instead of questioning their ignorance. "They're stones that have been imbued with ether over centuries. They're natural and can't be made artificially, which makes them even more valuable and Watercrest a target for the criminal underworld." The man's eyes darted in every direction, then he whispered, "You can't stay here for too long, you have to go before more of the Shadow Hunters show up."

"We can handle a few idiots, no worries."

"I'm not saying to be careful for your sake, but ours. The slightest slip-up could raise the debt higher and god knows what they'll do to me or the people living here. You saw them all, right?"

Ragna scoffed. "At the end of the day, it's your own ass you're more worried about than the people here. Whatever. So, where can we find these Shadow Hunters?"

"I don't know where they're stationed here. I know their main base is located on the western continent of Illycia, where the five master guilds call home in the Guild City of Verste, but…"

"But?" Rachel quirked a brow.

"I feel like there's something else going on. Even though the Shadow Hunters are one of the five master guilds, they shouldn't have this much influence to spread across our towns and organize like this while keeping a positive front to customers outside of Illycia."

"Which makes you think someone else is backin' 'em, or this might not even be the doing of the Shadow Hunters, but idiots using their names? Yeah, that makes sense."

"The Kingdom of Illia is on this continent, correct? Have they not caught wind of such atrocities?"

"No. Even if they did, they wouldn't interfere."

Rachel frowned. "Why not?"

He shook his head and sighed. "When you choose to join a guild, you resign all citizenship you have because you go against their rules and regulations, so we're on our own. This guild used to be lively, bustling… but now it's a safe haven for these bastards."

"I see. Well, time we got going. I guess that's the end of our business here, right?" Ragna flicked three silver coins onto the guild head's desk. When he and Rachel returned downstairs, groans and moans greeted their ears as its members remained scattered about the place. Some hung from the upstairs balcony and chandeliers, others lay upon tables and littered the floor beside their shattered weapons and gear. Ragna and Rachel carefully stepped over them on their way out.

"What a rowdy bunch." Rachel patted her dress and fixed her hair a bit. "Exerting myself in such a fashion is simply unbecoming of a lady."

"Says the one who threw the first punch," Ragna deadpanned as they headed for the inn.

"Because you decided to agitate them."

"Don't bullshit me. You got pissed because that guy called you a 'little girl.' I saw it in your eyes. You looked like you were gonna kill him." Nago and Gii didn't say it, but they saw it in their mistress' eyes, too.

"If he is unable to discern a child from a woman, he is not worth throwing a fit over."

"Yet you left him as a smoldering heap of charcoal. You're a shit liar, y'know that?" They turned down another street.

"And you still have no tact when it comes to speaking to a lady."

"Look who isn't denying it."

"I have nothing further to say on the matter." Rachel sped up a bit and entered the inn first, but looked back when Ragna halted a few steps away. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, I think I left something back at the guild hall."

"How clumsy can you be? Is it that locket?"

"Seems that way. I just hope it didn't get lost in the brawl. I'll be back in a bit." Ragna waved and set off, walking until the inn and Rachel were out of sight. "Okay… time to pay these Shadow Hunter guys a visit. Better to nip this in the bud before shit gets complicated." He smirked when one of the guys he previously beat into the cobblestone stumbled out the guild doors. "And I found the perfect tour guide."

 _ **A big thanks to my beta Wild Blue Sonder, the wind beneath my wings. Several re-writes had to be done before I was satisfied. I contribute most of this to Sonder, though, and always appreciate her willingness to help me.**_

 _ **AnimeReaper82: Some chapters will be very info dumpy and I will keep cliffhangers to a minimum... or at the very least try.**_

 _ **Crimsondemon666: I hope the fight scenes have improved and the story is better paced.**_

 ** _ArmantusCumPinnae: Elder doesn't always mean old as dirt. Like Ragna is Jin's elder. I can see the confusion, but it depends on context when the word is used._**

 ** _QueenBitch: Hopefully this chapter's fights were better than the previous._**

 ** _BigBoys: Glad the newbie feeling is going well._**

 ** _HeavyDick: I see what you mean there; don't worry. Thanks for the words of wisdom._**

 ** _Herald of Justice: My luck isn't so shit I would be some god's chew toy._**

 ** _Guest: Here you go._**


	4. Chapter 4: Convergence IV

"Someone finally went and killed the thing?"

"Yes. He said he saw it with his own eyes."

The room was dark. Aside from the weak light filtering in from the window, the only source of illumination came from the mana-stone lamp sitting on a table. There were few furnishings about, none too lavish, most crafted by wood from the forest and covered in furs from hunted beasts. Decor included little more than that and the desk where the dark-haired leader Rozio sat in contemplation, his brown eyes unreadable. The henchman who brought the news remained frozen, unsure whether or not it mattered from the tone he used. "How's our contractor?" Rozio wondered.

"I didn't have time to ask."

"I see… We're still in business for a little while longer then. This place is running dry… tch. That bitch Izanami is really mucking up things. Orbis? Do we have any more information on the mages?"

"They've gone silent."

Rozio knew what that meant and cursed. _Must've been found out. Careless jackasses._ Orbis, the city of mages, crowning achievement of ether technology. They took a big risk scoping out a place on guard twenty-four-seven. Rozio had warned to stay clear of Orbis until further notice, but he could never keep his hot-headed younger brother under control. The payoff was worth it sure, Orbis having access to most of the world's known rune supply, but the secluded bunch were tight-knit and not anyone could waltz on in. He could bet now setting foot anywhere near that place would be met with extreme hostility. "We're on our own when in a jam… figures. Here we are, busting our balls for these clowns while they sit pretty in their fancy castle sipping wine and booze."

"Are we still going to act on our plans?"

"Does it look like we got a choice? We practically sold our souls signing that agreement. Maybe this is karma? Little shit was way over his head and now we're paying the price. By the way, who beat our beast? I figured that town was all out of adventurers. I guess we can mark that place off our radar now, huh?"

"They were but then these two weirdos showed up and mopped the floor with it."

"Not surprised. A farmer with a shotgun could've beaten that thing. What I want to know is where they're from and why you're so up in arms about them. What, they beat Izanami?" Rozio laughed.

"They might be able to." The henchmen's words prompted him to raise an interested brow. "I'm not sure about the girl, but the guy was able to hold his own against the Mad Dog, Azrael. He got a few good hits in and walked away alive on top of that!"

"The Mad Dog… Mad Dog, Mad Dog… Uh, remind me who that is again?" His henchmen stared blankly at him, shocked anyone could forget that man's name for an instant. "Oh, right! That berserker who's been running amok and stirring up trouble with those church snobs. Why should we care about some aimless wanderers? Probably appeared coincidently."

"They're heading north."

His tone turned cautious. "Here?"

"Not here exactly, but dangerously close. The old merchant they're traveling with lives in Watercrest. They're in Greenstone right now."

"Shit. Are they with the capital?" Rozio asked with a note of urgency.

The man shook his head. "They didn't seem to be carrying much of anything, let alone documents belonging to the Kingdom of Illia, Tyjr, guilds or Orbis. We don't know who they belong to."

"Whoever they are, I don't like them. They sound like trouble. From Greenstone, they'll be pulling into Watercrest in two to three days. It'd be suicide to ask my men to slow them down if they've got a guy who can tussle with the Mad Dog and live to brag about it the next day." Rozio itched his goatee while considering his options. "We have to play our cards right, that's all. Tell our guys to pull out of Tyjr. It's been a few days and I need to hear what info they've collected regarding Mordio."

"Yes, sir." The henchman nodded and strode out.

Rozio waited a moment before locking the door and enchanting a simple noise canceller on it. He then retrieved a communication crystal from his bottom drawer. A projection sprang from the small rock and he smirked. "As always, looking like shit, Kent. Don't tell me you stopped for a drink on the way here using my money of all things."

"Shut up, there's no rush." Kent's red eyes were half-lidded and matching hair somewhat disheveled. Rozio rolled his eyes, knowing full well what his companion was up too. "Besides, what's a few silver coins, right?"

"This just means you've got another debt to me." He kicked his feet up on the desk. "But you might wanna pick up the pace."

"What's going on?"

"We ran into a bit of a tight situation that might get in the way of business and we need the manpower. How many guys do you have that aren't drunk?"

Kent chuckled. "About ninety in total. But what's got you so shook, Rozio? You're not the kinda guy to let some bad news get under your—"

"Orbis is out." Rozio exhaled a stream of frustration and fixed himself properly in his chair.

"Magus... I'm sorry."

"Don't. He got what was coming to him. Probably killed doing something stupid, you know him. Guess he didn't want to take the heat for this mess he startedloop. We still got some dirt on the sages, but I doubt we'll be getting any more. Once we take care of Watercrest and clear those mines, we head to Orbis. We should have the power to hit those mages hard. The Empire can wait, they're not going anywhere."

"Revenge? Who knew you could be such a caring big brother."

"He may've been a little shit, but he's still my baby brother. I'm not asking you to tag along. Our agreement will become null and void once we finish up Watercrest. Orbis is my problem."

"Heh, get real. Ain't getting excitement like this anywhere else. Besides, sticking it to the snobs in Orbis is exactly what the doctor ordered." Kent's cocky smile faded to a solemn stare. "I'm not gonna betray you, man. Anytime you need help I'll come running, no questions asked. We'll get 'em back, I swear."

Rozio nodded and cut communications off. He stared at the orb for a minute, and when a thought flashed in his mind, he called the guild in Greenstone. No response. "...Shit." Rozio rushed out of his room, the banging door disrupting the clamor of inaudible conversation below. "Everyone, we're packing up and heading to the safehouse in Watercrest! Don't ask questions and get those runes outta here—"

The front door being blown off its hinges and sent flying through the hall along with the two guards disrupted his order. Ragna strode in and scanned the place. "This is where you idiots were hiding, eh? Figured you'd be close by, but not this close." He looked up to the second floor and met Rozio's gaze. "I guess you're the head honcho?"

"And you're responsible for the silence in Greenstone?" Rozio returned.

"You're half right." A battle cry from a charging subordinate averted his attention. Ragna swung his blade and effortlessly destroyed the sword he wielded, then sent him spiraling into the guild's bar with a straight punch to the nose. The other members stood frozen at the show of power, Rozio quicker to gather his bearings than his men. "And I'm guessing you're the one who ordered your little cronies to stalk us?"

"I don't have any interest in you. Besides, you're not associated with the guilds, capital, Illia, Empire, or Orbis, are you? So why're you barging in here?"

"Better to nip a potential problem in the bud before it becomes a serious pain in the ass later. I don't know what your goal is here, buddy, and frankly, I don't give a damn. But for the trouble your pals brewed up, I think it's safe to say I owe you an ass-whooping, yeah?"

"Dammit…" Rozio growled.

"Boss!" came the voice of an approaching henchman. "We've loaded most of the runes into the cargo and they're on their way to Watercrest now. We'll hold him off, get going."

"Not so fast!" Ragna kicked off the ground, sword held high above his head. The lackey leapt to meet him. Ragna twisted his body to duck under his spear and axe-kicked the subordinate to ground level. When Ragna landed thanks to the loss of momentum, he looked up and swore as Rozio was nowhere to be seen. He groaned at the chorus of shouts behind him and focused on them. He avoided a lunging spearman with a sidestep and retaliated with a haymaker, quick to parry a mace and blast its wielder and his buddies backing him up with a wave of seithr. From the corner of his eye he spotted a caster conjuring a spell.

Ragna's fist sheared through the rock spire, and released a little explosive force to travel up the rock. The caster stood frozen as her spell blew up in a shower of debris, the spire now reduced to its base elements. Before she could attempt another Ragna closed the gap in a split second. The henchwoman had little time to process how he covered half the guild in the blink of an eye before she was hurled through the wall by a seithr-enhanced punch to the gut.

His seithr-oozing fist swung around to shatter the blade of an underling trying to blindside him, the shield he raised in defense shattering like cheap glass. Ragna was surprised that the last guild member hadn't thrown themselves out the window like he saw a few others do, but this worked for him. Ether surged around the underling's fist and Ragna met it with his own. The struggle for dominance lasted about three seconds before the lackey went flying back like a cannonball. He slammed into the wall and felt something warm trickling down his neck and knew it was blood. He heard the sound of footsteps and sat up, vision disoriented.

Ragna approached the henchman, his weapon no longer at arm's length and his stupefied appearance relaying he was in no condition to fight. To be safe, Ragna kicked the spear away, then picked him up by his collar. "I think it's time we had ourselves a little chat. You can go to sleep once I'm done with ya."

"P-please, don't kill me!"

"If you tell me what I wanna know I'll consider it, at the very least." Ragna slammed him against the wall. "Where's your boss heading and what's he plannin'?"

"I-I'm a newbie, they don't tell us nothing!"

"That sucks." The lackey's eyes widened in fear as Ragna aimed his sword at his neck. "Guess there's no point to you then."

"Wait, wait! He left in a hurry, m-maybe you can find something lying about in his room!"

"Hm. Good point. Which one's his?"

"F-first room at the staircase edge!"

"All right, thanks." Ragna let him go and sheathed his blade. He began toward the steps, but not before delivering an uppercut to the not-so-slick subordinate attempting to sneak up on him. He came crashing down with a sickening crunch, probably hitting the floor headfirst. Ragna sauntered up the stairs. When he opened the door, he tossed a coin in and smirked when a sigil appeared on the ground and the coin vanished. To test it once again, he flicked another and nothing happened. Ragna went through all the drawers, coming across some notes and considering himself lucky this world's language was the same as his own. He frowned at the useless documents, tossing the sheets onto the table. "At least I know where they're gonna be, and if I'm right… Ugh, this is gonna be more of a pain in the ass than I thought."

* * *

Azrael's eyes opened to behold darkness, a space his contractor summoned him to on rare occasions. Devoid of all life and feelings, perfect for one with the moniker of "Goddess of Death." She sat garbed in empress-like regalia, lifeless crimson eyes focused on him. "Were those mortals to your liking?" her gentle voice echoed within the void.

"I'm not sure about the woman, but the guy she referred to as Ragna appeared weakened."

"You seem elated nonetheless."

"Heh, indeed." Azrael patted his chest. "He's the first warrior to inflict pain on me in a long time. My apologies, but I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I devoured him so soon."

"So long as you effectuate your end of our bargain, you may do as you wish. I will not tolerate any form of insubordination. However, your childish antics aren't the cause of my summon. The location of that girl is what I desire. What did you learn?"

"Did you need to ask me?"

"Divine I may be, omniscient I am not. Were I, the need of a mortal would be unnecessary and Amaterasu continues to blind me."

"I haven't got much since entering the continent, but the church has been more guarded lately and I don't think it's because of me alone. They seem more stiff than usual, probably from the Royal Empire."

"I see. This may prove advantageous for us. Continue your search and do not forget where your priorities lie." Same as before, Izanami whisked him away to a church where she believed her answered lay. Hands stuffed in his pockets, Azrael approached the large wooden doors subjected to a plethora of protective seals. With an almost bored sigh he kicked them off their hinges, the wood sliding to a stop before the pulpit where the head priest stood, garmented in clerical robes and had slim eyes gleaming with hostility.

"I don't suppose you arrived to confess your sins?" The priest's calm tone reverberated throughout the hall of worship.

"Dunno, do you have time?"

"Not for scum like you."

Azrael chuckled. "Such harsh words. I have feelings, too, you know?"

"I'm sure you do."

"What, don't believe me?"

The priest sighed. "I ask you leave this monastery at once, for you stain this holy ground."

"Not until I get the information I came for. A bit of politics on my end and I'm afraid this can't wait." Azrael replaced his casual tone for one suiting his nickname. "Unless you wanna meet your maker today, tell me where I can find Noel Vermillion. I know you guys have her hidden somewhere on this continent. One of your buddies' final words."

He spoke with contained rage. "I will say nothing."

"So be it." A light yellow sigil appeared beneath Azrael's first step in, and from it sprang a rectangular prism-shaped cage. "What, do you think some puny charm like this will stop me?" Azrael almost laughed and shattered the prison with a punch, the priest unfazed.

"No. They will."

Footsteps pierced the brief silence, the monastery trembling with each footfall. A translucent giant emerged from the shadows and blocked his path. The white, faceless golem stood more than four meters in height, ether coursing through its armored flesh, ever-changing colors like a rainbow.

"Homunculus, again?" Azrael said unenthusiastically. That rush he experienced while fighting Ragna did not surge through him, his fist remaining unclenched and eyes devoid of their wonted gleam even as it charged and threw a punch. He met the golem's fist, and with a grunt, pushed forward and bent the creature's arm in an unnatural way. It made an odd cry of pain while retreating and Azrael shook his head in displeasure. "This one's weaker than the last. The church is running on fumes, at this point. Can't even make a somewhat worthy doll." He had better things to do than play around with the church's toy. The berserker pulled his fist back and lodged it right in the artificial being's gut, sending it flying through the pulpit into the wall at the far end of the church. The wall buckled under the force of the golem's body and the unstable support beams fell on top of it.

Azrael turned around and strolled out of the church, discontented and craving a drink. Why was everyone so damn weak? So pathetic and worthless? Was a challenge, a battle, something that got his heart racing and made him wonder if he would make it out alive so hard? Though he did have hope, his patience would not last long. "The Kingdom of Illia it is."

* * *

"Princess, how long will it take to find Izanami?" Gii asked.

"That, I am unsure of," Rachel replied. "Izanami has not once appeared before us, and I am uncertain of the duration of this little quest."

"What about the kingdom?" Nago asked.

"I am not too worried about its state of affairs. I'm confident Valkenhayn is doing just fine without me. However, it would be best if we hurried along." The only fear she _did_ have was how well he handled her disappearance. Rachel looked toward the door upon hearing footsteps rushing up the staircase. "So the idiot has returned. I must ask how it takes two hours to find that batch of misfits." However, it was not Ragna who burst through the door but a sweaty, fearful Bang.

"Miss Rachel, please prepare to depart at once!"

"What has that fool done?"

"I do not have time to explain now! Please forgive my rudeness, but I might have to leave you behind if you are not ready." Bang left without giving Rachel time to interrogate the reason for his haste. She made her way outside and found Ragna sitting in the back of the carriage.

"What happened?" she inquired.

"Those Shadow Hunter guys're plannin' a raid on Watercrest. It just so happens that's where the old man lives," Ragna answered.

Rachel heard crashing in the inn and climbed aboard with her familiars. "Ah, so that is why he is more rambunctious than usual. How long do we have?"

"About two days, probably."

"Probably?"

"I doubt I slowed 'em down," Ragna said. "If I had to guess, there's another group waiting for them in Watercrest and they ain't gonna wait for us to get there."

"I see. On an unrelated note, did you happen to find that locket?" Rachel's smirk met his deadpan stare. Bang burst through the door; the way he ran and leapt onto his horse made them believe the old time wasn't too far past his prime yet. He gave the inn a solemn glance before they took off, mumbling something neither Ragna nor Rachel caught as it was deafened by the horse's galloping and the creaking carriage. They left a trail of dust in their wake as they exited the town. Ragna and Rachel held on, Gii and Nago bouncing about and nearly falling off when Bang swerved off road.

"Hey old man, wanna get your head in the game?" Ragna commented.

"We are taking a shortcut. If what you told me is true, our enemies may be waiting for us to pass through and we do not have time to deal with those scoundrels. However, this path is not well recommended."

"Why is that?" Rachel asked.

"We are about to venture into the Forest of Dreams. Having experienced its wizardry myself, its legend is no mere fairy tale."

"What's so special about this place?" Ragna asked.

"Its fog has the ability to display the past of whomever it takes hold of," Bang explained. "It is believed to be an effect of the enormous amount of ether, which grew more unstable when Izanami appeared. However, there is a belief this fog is caused by someone or something, but this is all superstition and speculation. There has not been much investigation conducted."

Ragna gave him a blank look. "And we're about to charge in at full speed?"

"I apologize for my selfishness, but I cannot afford to waste any time when my family is in danger. I must warn you, the dreams you have are not always pleasant. They mainly consist of repressed memories, so I ask you steel yourselves for the worse…" A silence fell over them all as the fog Bang spoke of began to engulf them.

* * *

 _ **Thank you Wild Blue Sonder senpai for betaing my work. Those who do not know who she is, I recommend you head on over and read her work. I might set a schedule or something for the ongoing stories I have now, be a little consistent in my updates in some fashion.**_

 _ **Bigboys: I would never, despite my love of porn. And thanks!**_

 _ **Ains Ooal Gown: Good to know I handle those brats and Bang well enough.**_

 _ **Crimsondemon666: Fighting scenes fixed, perfect. You enjoying the story is an added bonus.**_

 _ **Beard Cutter: I contemplated whether or not to do that, and settled for what you have here. It's good to know that Luna and Sena are being recieved well!**_

 _ **Guest: Here you go.**_

 _ **Xbox432: Glad you think so! You'll to wait and see for the second half.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Convergence V

_Rachel._

Rachel's eyes sprang open, frightening Nago and Gii. Her heart pounded like never before, the inquiring voices of her familiars deafened. She lay on the grass, unsure where she was within the world of grey. Light-headed and sight hazy, she sat up. Once her vision cleared and she confirmed herself not to be dreaming by pulling on Gii, Rachel stretched her left arm and curled each finger inward to make a fist, checking her joints. With great care she stood, mindful of possible damage to other areas. Nothing hurt; nothing failed to work.

"Princess, are you okay?!" Gii asked.

"I am… not sure. Did either of you hear a voice?" Rachel took their confused expressions as a no. She surveyed the area with eagle vision. As more senses returned, she detected no other living things as if cast into an alternate space. Slowly, the pieces of her fragmented memory reformed. A strange voice had sounded shortly after they arrived in this forest, warned them to leave… then a blank.

"Is everything alright?" Nago noticed her almost frazzled expression, as if she'd seen her worst nightmares.

"I will feel better once we leave this accursed forest." _Was that a figment of my imagination? It felt so close._ Her heart rate returned to normal. Rachel recalled Bang's warning before they had set foot in the forest; yes, it was nothing more than her imagination. "Come. I think it best to search for the owner of that ominous voice," she suggested.

"Shouldn't we look for the others?" Nago broached.

"I am sure they are all right. Dealing with the owner of this voice might be the only way to escape this pla—" A sudden ringing brought on vertigo unlike that which summoned her to this world, threatening to rend her mind. Her familiars called out as she wobbled to a nearby tree for balance. She clutched her skull and shook her head as if it would help. Just when the headache subsided, another ring revived the punishment. Within it a voice called, soft, familiar… fatherly.

 _"Rachel."_

Rachel fought through the pain. It was her imagination, it wasn't real. But observing her familiars' shocked expressions told her otherwise. There, within the fog, a figure materialized. By the rustling of grass, it was no dream. However, the figure changed as it encroached, and when the owner of the voice emerged from the mist, pure, unadulterated rage consumed Rachel for the first time in years.

* * *

 **Greenstone**

"That old man couldn't wait for us?!" Steam puffed out of Luna's ears as she stomped down the street.

"You can't blame Mr. Bang. You didn't exactly give him any indication you wanted to tag along," Sena said.

"You're taking his side now!?" Luna pulled Sena's cheeks until they were red. "Fed a meal and given a soft bed, you warm up to him and betray me!"

"No fu got fit fuall wrong!" Sena managed to say despite the constant tugging.

"Whatever!" Luna released him, Sena rubbing his sore face. "Anyway… we need to get going."

"To where?"

"Where that old pervert is, obviously! He said we could live with him if we wanted to, so why don't we? We won't have to worry about our next meal or where we're gonna sleep for the rest of our lives."

Sena sighed. "You just feel bad about everything and want to apologize, right?" Luna's silence and hard blush meant he hit the nail on the head. "He took care of us where others would kill us, and I really do think Mr. Bang is a kind person. What you said last night was mean, and we should both apologize."

Luna didn't debate him, grumbling. "Okay smartypants, how do we get to him? We don't even know where he lives." The siblings stopped in their tracks. He could be from the Kingdom of Illia; for all they knew he could be a trader from another continent. No leads, no educated guesses, and worst of all… nothing to eat. All hope seemed lost until the creaking of an approaching carriage caught their ears. They beamed at the trader who closed in, the same man Bang bartered with. Luna and Sena rushed over to him.

Sena gave Luna a hard look for her to leave all the talking to him. She reluctantly complied. "Excuse me, sir."

"Yes?"

"I was wondering, do you happen to know where that trader you spoke to yesterday lives?"

The old man stroked his beard. "Bang? What business do you have with him?"

"He helped us last night and we were… ungrateful to him," Sena explained. Which was an understatement; they had considered killing the man for his supplies. "We want to make it right, but he was gone when we woke up."

The trader hummed and hawed. "Do not hold it against me, but I feel uneasy giving personal information to strangers, even if you are but children."

"What's that mean!?" Luna snapped. "We want to find him to say we're sorry! Luna said some really terrible things and she wants to make up for it, and all we're asking you to do is tell us where we can find him! So, start talking, or does Luna have to make you?"

"That's enough, kid." Herman's companion stepped up to Luna. Tall and burly, she instinctively backed away.

Herman patted his friend on the back. "Stop, they're just kids. This saves us the trouble of searching the town for him." Herman stooped to Luna and Sena's level, a bit slow due to his old age. "Bang has already left? If so, his next stop was Watercrest, his home. I need to speak with him, and if you still want to see him, you can ride with us."

"Yes!" Luna fist pumped.

Sena bowed. "Thank you, sir."

"Please, no need for formalities. My name is Herman, a pleasure."

"Mine's Luna, this is Sena—c'mon!" Luna leapt into the carriage and Sena sighed after his sister. Herman just chuckled as the four travelers headed to their new destination.

* * *

 **Forest of Dreams**

Ragna and Bang trekked across the foggy terrain, the latter grateful they had not gotten separated. He thought back to Luna and Sena, glad he hadn't taken them along or else they would share in his predicament. God only knew what would happen if they had gotten separated. But did they have money for food? A question from Ragna pulled the merchant from his musings.

"You doin' okay there, old fart?"

"Y-yes," he replied.

"Tired? We can break for five."

Bang shook his head. "Nothing of the sort. It's just… I met two children last night and offered them sanctuary in my home. However, they were not awake and I did not have time to take them with me, and I am no kidnapper. They were a feisty set." He chuckled.

"I'm sure those runts'll be fine, then. But I think we should focus on getting the hell outta here first… if we knew where the way out was." Ragna could only see a few feet in front of him. The Azure Grimoire might have augmented his physical abilities, but did nothing for his five basic senses. "Can you put a face to the voice? You said you've been through here before." Bang recalled more than him, remembering a figure. Based on their frame and ominous voice, the attacker was female.

"No, I cannot. This is the first time I have heard or seen such a person."

"Then we go pay her a visit. It's the only way we're gettin' outta here…" Ragna sighed.

"Pardon my rudeness, but why are you going to the Kingdom of Illia?" Bang inquired. "Do you have business with them?"

"Sorta." Ragna took a moment to gather the proper words and kept it concise, careful to omit anything that would lead to harsh questioning. "The Rabbit and I were asked to take care of something, and they tipped us off to the church for more information."

"I see. Excuse my prying, but I ask out of worry. Strange things have been afoot within the Kingdom as of late." The warning prompted Ragna to raise a brow. "I have not been to the Kingdom in some time, so I cannot vouch for its validity. However, it warrants concern. There have been cases of sudden disappearances in Illia."

"Disappearances?" Ragna repeated.

"Some assume it is due to dissenters of the church exacting revenge, but there have been so many speculations I have lost track. What worries me the most is the idea the church itself is behind it," Bang explained.

"Is the nation ran by the church?"

"For the most part. Religion is strong in the Kingdom of Illia, and it has been incorporated into their laws and lifestyle. Its people cling to it now more than ever for comfort and security. There is a king, but most decisions are made by the head priest, Father Hosios. Sometimes I confuse the two for who rules. At this point, there is a king for the sake of having one–royal blood means nothing to divine faith. And while I am unsure of the church's accountability for the disappearance of its residences, they have acted in the shadows before." Bang shook his head with a solemn sigh. "Things are not like how they used to be. The shining thorn of the continent has been met with foul rumors, and talk of war with the Royal Empire has run rampant. There have been small skirmishes, but it is only a matter of time until the two clash. I ask you to be on guard."

Ragna nodded his understanding, noticing the strange look on Bang's face. "Wanna ask me something?"

"I cannot say I am not curious, but who is this Jin person?" When Bang encountered an unconscious Ragna purely by chance as he trekked through the woods, he mumbled the name "Jin" a few times. Judging by the melancholy in his eyes, this Jin fellow and he were somewhat close. The way he rummaged for a response, seeming to try and answer wisely, meant the two were not on good terms.

"It's complicated," Ragna finally said.

"Is he an old friend of yours?"

"No, he's my younger brother." Ragna itched the back of his scalp. "A few years back he and I got into a bit of a fight, and I haven't seen or heard from him since. I doubt he thinks about me anymore. He's the kinda guy that moves on pretty quickly."

"Nonetheless, you still wish to rebuild your relationship?" Bang patted his shoulder. "I am in a similar situation myself. A former friend and I disagreed on a matter, and since then, I have not seen him. Tales of his exploits and accomplishments spread like wildfire through the lands, and I am happy for him, truly, but I cannot bring myself to forgive him. Or face him, for that matter."

"This guy a hero or something?" Ragna wondered.

"…You could say that. He—" The abrupt rumbling beneath them toppled the trader and nearly Ragna. From the splitting ground rose a massive arm made of rock, the earth construct emerging slowly. Ragna darted in front of Bang, drawing his blade and blocking its punch within a millisecond. He repelled the attack and knocked the golem back, then slashed the construct clean in half with a wide swing. It fell to pieces, and Ragna didn't have a chance to ponder where it came from before it reformed and swung a massive fist he barely managed to block. He split two trees clean in half before crashing into a third. "Ragna!" Bang gasped when the golem shifted its focus to him, the large green gem that served as its eye glowing brighter and sending a chill down his spine.

"Son of a…!" Ragna shook his head and stood up. Bang now in its sights, Ragna quickly closed the distance and severed the arm that swung at the trader. Seithr erupted from his grimoire as Ragna unleashed the devastating wave of darkness that cleaved a path through the foggy greenery. The golem didn't fall, the lack of force behind the attack indicating his powers had not yet fully returned. Ragna decided to complain about his deficit later and readied for the coming enemy. He zeroed in on where the green lines pulsing along its body which ran like a circulatory system converged at its chest. Ragna rolled his eyes at his own inability to deduce the blatantly obvious and charged when the golem did. Its slow punch was easy to avoid; he drove his sword right through the juncture and the golem disintegrated. "Well… that wasn't so bad," he remarked.

"Are you okay, Ragna!?" Bang rushed up to him, horse and carriage in tow.

"I'm fine, but…" Ragna looked at the golem's remains. "You wanna tell me what the hell just happened? Are these things wild in this forest?"

Bang shook his head. "Golems are constructed by magicians who copied their forms from the ancient golems of centuries passed. They are not wild monsters. But you seemed adept at dealing with the creature."

"Not really, just aimed for the obvious spot." Ragna clicked his teeth. "Guess we really do gotta hunt the owner of the voice down to get outta here before they kill us. Old man, walk ahead."

"Understood."

* * *

"Illia…" a figure repeated almost hypnotically. The person in question was mature and wore a red full-length dress with golden trim that had been torn in a fit of rager, her umber hair reaching the small of her back. From her severed space she observed the foreign travelers. Why hadn't they turned back? Why come through the forest? Now she had answers to those questions. "They really are after me. Right when I have come so close to perfecting it!" She chewed on a fingernail. These were not like the warriors Illia often sent, and if the woman could prove that much to her, she would assume the man equaled her.

She drew in a deep breath and chanted several incantations, slowly, so as not to waste a single moment. Time was precious. Skeletons and ghouls appeared from the inscribed sigils, screeching and wailing as they were forced back to life.

"I will eliminate you, just like the rest…"

* * *

 **Forest of Dreams: Center**

An ominous presence loomed over Ragna. Although the clearing he and Bang stepped into was devoid of fog, they felt no relief; it was suspicious since the whole forest was covered by a thick mist. "Old man, stick close to me," Ragna warned. He and Bang stopped dead in their tracks as nearby bushes rustled, Ragna ready to draw his sword and fend off another creature. He relaxed when Rachel emerged with her familiars, her brow furrowed.

"Are you faring well?" Bang queried.

"Yeah, what happened to you?" Ragna added.

"I encountered a rather loathsome creature, that is all," Rachel venomously replied. Both men understood not to press the issue. "I would suggest we search for the owner of that mysterious voice, but it would seem we no longer have to." Remarkable power accumulated at the clearing's center. A tear in space appeared and through it stepped a skeleton, sword in hand, followed by ghouls and similar undead. Rachel spoke in a no-nonsense tone as she moved to Ragna's side. "Nago, Gii, see to it that Bang Shishigami is not harmed. Ragna, be on guard and do not slack."

Ragna rested his sword against one shoulder. "Moody, aren't we? Besides..." His eyes narrowed to discerning slits. "The real enemy is lyin' in wait. How d'you think we should draw 'em out?"

Rachel geared for battle. "We may not have to try too hard. It would seem this mysterious caster has some grudge against us. Perhaps they are allied with the little batch of misfits you attacked last night. So this is your fault."

"Doesn't that mean you're just as much to blame as me for the guild?"

"If the principle of summoning magic has the same properties as mine, controlling this many minions takes a considerable amount of energy. Let us hold out for a little," Rachel said.

"Yeah, change the subject. Real mature." Ragna focused on the task at hand rather than press her. A considerable amount of pressure oozed from the rip in reality; they needed to proceed with caution. Whoever the mystery caster was, they must have had a few tricks up their sleeves. But it wasn't like Ragna had much experience with magicians. He hadn't run into a user of Arsmagus or heard of anyone who could control the undead.

Ragna charged the approaching army and wiped out the front row with a single swing. Rachel remained close enough to Bang in case some made it passed them yet far enough to direct their attention away from the trader. Almost immediately after being cut down, the undead repaired themselves. Nothing impressive, but to accomplish that level of regeneration at such an incredible rate must have exhausted a considerable amount of power. Then again, it was all conjecture. Ragna's quick work made observing the regenerating soldiers rather easy, but nothing changed after several minutes. If these warriors were eternal, all the caster need do was wait for Rachel and Ragna to tire out and they didn't have that kind of time. Rachel enacted her secondary idea since her hypothesis was taking too long to prove.

Ragna ducked under an axe and sliced another skeleton in half. He scoffed when it rebuilt itself for the third time. "Uh, Rabbit, I don't think this is working!"

"I am aware. Step back," Rachel ordered. Ragna leapt away from the horde. With he and Bang at safe distances, she conjured a teleportation circle around the rift. The tear began to twist and writhe, then it exploded. The force of the shockwave pushed them back. When the dust settled, the horde had vanished and its caster lay on the ground.

"The hell? What'd you do?" Ragna asked.

"It would appear spatial magic is none too dissimilar from my world. If two spatial spells clash, the result renders both spells useless," Rachel explained.

"And you couldn't do that before because…?"

"Because I just learned that, you buffoon. Besides," Rachel gestured to their destroyed surroundings, "as you can see, the nullification of two spatial spells is quite violent."

Ragna sheathed his blade. "Cleared out the fodder, so that's good."

"Curse you!" The caster's growl got their attention. She was on her feet, eyes cold and filled with malice. But what troubled them most was the red gem on her chest pulsing like a heartbeat, quickening as she huffed and puffed. "I won't end up like them. I won't let you kill me like you did them!" The gem's flicker sped up as a purple seal appeared beneath her. A dark miasma seeped out of her pores, her eyes changed into a deep crimson, and sheer power radiated off her in waves. "Servants of Illia!" She extended her hands. A red circle formed, then another on top of it. The imminent danger prompted Ragna into action and Rachel to create a spell to counter what was to come. But before the spell finished, the caster stiffened.

Ragna and Rachel faltered as the magician's body turned pale. The toxic presence she exuded faded along with the life in her eyes and the glow of her gem. She placed her hand over the now-dull jewel and muttered, "Nabile, Reya..." before falling forward. The fog slowly lifting was a clear sign of the woman's demise, the sky visible once more.

"What in the name of…?" Bang stared dumbfounded.

Though relieved, Ragna was also confused. "What the hell just happened? Did we… win?"

"Servants of Illia…" Rachel muttered aloud, then faced her companions. "Come, let us be on our way. We have dilly-dallied here long enough."

Bang nodded and looked up. "Day has already broken, we must make haste. At the forest's center, we can cut straight through the terrain." After Rachel and Ragna got situated in the cart, the former spared the deceased magus a sidelong glance before they vanished into the forest.

* * *

 **Yokern: Inn**

"Heeere's your beverages!" Brenda, the inn's waitress, lowered the tray of Rozio and Kent's drinks.

"Appreciate it." Kent flashed her a smile. The redhead giggled and he refocused his attention on Rozio. "There's about sixty men stationed in Watercrest and I've sent seventy of my men ahead. So far it hasn't been discovered yet. But they've been rather rowdy…"

"Whose fault is that?" Rozio grinned and drank a mouthful of his beer.

"Shut up. Like I said, things came up. Scouting for information under the radar isn't easy, you know? But I think you have something more important to tell me, don't you?"

Rozio sighed and leaned back in his wooden chair. "This guy came in and made a fool of my guys. Had no choice but to run with my tail between my legs. I wouldn't be surprised if I see him in Watercrest, either."

"He a bounty hunter? An adventurer?"

Rozio deadpanned. "Pretty hard to ID a guy beating the shit out of my men and destroying the place as I jump out the window."

Kent laughed. "I bet."

"He didn't seem to be affiliated with any of the major powers. Maybe he could be a bounty hunter, but I didn't see a badge or sash or anything." He swirled his beer in its tankard and sighed. "But here we are, having a drink."

"Have to savor these moments. They'll become precious memories when this world goes to hell…" Kent also sipped his beer.

"Precious memories, huh? Never thought I'd hear you spout some mushy crap like that."

"World's changing. Have to change with it." Kent sighed. "What do you think is gonna happen when we turn the runes into the Empire?"

Rozio sighed and rolled his eyes. "They'll twist the truth, say we were responsible for the recent murder… probably tie us in with whatever the hell's going on in the Kingdom of Illia for kicks, make them look good. It'd be a good push for war. But I'll be damned if I'm gonna die. Not when I have this." He looked at his sword leaning against the table.

Kent had a worried look in his eyes. "Don't use it unless you have no choice."

"Think I can't handle it?" He laughed.

"If the last time's test run was any indication, _hell_ no. Who's gonna help me deal with these idiots if you go and lose yourself?" Kent pointed to a batch of his drunken men.

"The hell do you mean by that?!" one of them shouted.

"Don't be a baby!" Kent shouted back over his shoulder and disregarded the grumble and middle finger. "I just don't want you to shoulder all that by yourself. We don't know anything about this thing–it nearly killed us last time you tried to use it. There's no room for chances now."

"Neither is there for half-measures. I know what I have to do when I have to do it."

A rare moment of anger passed Kent's features. "You're so damn insufferable sometimes. But… the choice is yours at the end of the day. Just hope you know what you're doing."

"Yeah, don't worry. I won't unseal its power unless I have to." Rozio tapped the hilt. "Only as a last resort. And with all our guys, what's one dude?" He raised his mug and Kent knocked his against Rozio's. They both finished off the last of their beers, then their ordered food arrive. "By the way, you're paying for all of this. Oh, and this doesn't count the money you already owe me, to make that clear."

Kent deadpanned. "Okay, now I don't care what happens to you."

 _ **This took longer to post for a variety of reasons, most important was me writing (outlining) the arcs which follow this. Beta read by Wild Blue Sonder, lovely beta reader. Better shower her with praise.**_

 _ **Xbox432: Ragna isn't exactly the best liar.**_

 _ **BigBoys: And she will continue to give him shit.**_

 _ **AzureWarrior21: Thank you.**_

 _ **Guest: They will, as you saw.**_

 _ **KindredWriter: Thanks!**_

 _ **honter11: I don't like Naruto enough for that, so I'm going to have to turn that request down. Sorry.**_


End file.
